Ask de undertale
by DjKyoFire
Summary: HORA DE PREGUNTARLE,RETAR,ETC ALOS PERSONAJES DE UNDERTALE Sean bienvenidos a mi ask de undertale Disfrutenlo :D
1. Ask

**BIENVENIDOS AL ASK DE UNDERTALE**

 **Porque queria hacer algo haci y punto :v**

 **En este ask pueden preguntarles alos personajes cualquier cosa,Retos,etc :3**

 **Yo Kyo sere el anfitrion**

 **Va haber reglas:**

 **5 preguntas,retos,etc por personaje y 1 pregunta,reto,etc en general**

 **predomina charaxfrisk,Torielxsans puede haber sansxfrisk,Las demas parejas se armaran con el paso del tiempo \\\:V/**

 **Ya con esas reglas me basta por ahora**

 **Presentamos alos personajes:**

 **Kyo:** Saluden no sean timidos

 **Sans:** Que pasa chicos?

 **PAPYRUS:** _HOLA HUMANOS_

 **Asgore:** Hola un gusto

 **Toriel:** Hola mis niños

 **Undyne:** Hola

 **Alphys:** Hola...

 **Mettaton:** Hola,Como estan queridos?

 **Napstablook:** H-hola...

 **Frisk** :HOLA!

 **Chara:** Hola! :)

 **Flowey:** Ni crean que les saludare

 **Kyo:** Bueno vamos por la primera pregunta...Ya que esto esta muy silencioso*Mirando a todos bien callados*

 **Desconocida de facebook:Toriel**

 **1- ¿Algún día piensas perdonar a Asgore?**

 **2-¿Consideras a Sans atractivo?ewe**

 **Asgore**

 **1-¿Cómo conociste a Toriel? :3**

 **2-Si pudieras retrasar el tiempo ¿Qué cambiarias?**

 **Sans**

 **1-¿Qué opinas de las personas que te shipean con Frisk~?**

 **2-¿Hay a alguién que consideres especial de forma romántica? uwu**

 **Papyrus**

 **1-¡¿Cuál es tu secreto para ser tan genial?! :D**

 **2-¿Podrías cocinarme espagueti? :3**

 **Temie**

 **1-Oli~ qe ac?**

 **Flowey**

 **1-*Le pellizca una mejilla* (Si es posible(?) ¡Me caes bien!**

 **Frisk**

 **1-¿Por qué caiste al Monte Ebott?**

 **Mettaton**

 **1-¿Me envías un saludo desde la TV? :D**

 **2-¿Cuál es tu secreto para tener tu cabello tan hermoso? uwu**

 **Alphys**

 **1-¿Me recomiendas un anime? :3**

 **2-¿Cómo va tu relación con Undyne? uvu**

 **Undyne**

 **1-¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan fuerte?**

 **2-¡El anime es real yo también lo creo! ;u;)9**

 **Chara**

 **1-A pesar de ser asesina... Sigo pensando que eres tierna~**

 **Kyo:** Okey,Toriel 1- ¿Algún día piensas perdonar a Asgore?

2-¿Consideras a Sans atractivo?ewe

 **Toriel:** No...No lo creo mi niña,Hizo cosas muy terribles

 **-Asgore se fue a una esquina a pensar en lo que hizo...Otra vez-**

 **Toriel:-Algo sonrojada-** Diria que si mi niña

- **Sans estaba sonrojado-**

 **Kyo:** Baia baia que tenemos aqui...En fin,Asgore 1-¿Cómo conociste a Toriel? :3

2-Si pudieras retrasar el tiempo ¿Qué cambiarias?

 **Asgore:** De muy pequeños nos conociamos,

Evitaria matar a los humanos caidos...

 **Kyo:** Hay asgore,bueno siguiente pregunta,Sans 1-¿Qué opinas de las personas que te shipean con Frisk~?

2-¿Hay a alguién que consideres especial de forma romántica? uwu

 **Sans:** Yo opino que cada quien sus gustos,

...Por lo pronto no

 **Kyo:** Aqui no engañas a nadie sans...A ti te gusta toriel para que te haces?...- **Sans prende su ojo algo sonrojado-**...Ejem siguiente pregunta,Papyrus 1-¡¿Cuál es tu secreto para ser tan genial?! :D

2-¿Podrías cocinarme espagueti? :3

 **PAPYRUS:** SER UN ESQUELETO GUAPO Y HERMOSO COMO YO HUMANA,

CLARO CON MUCHO GUSTO- **Se va a cocinar espaguetti-**

20 Minutos despues...

 **PAPYRUS:** AQUI TIENES,ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTES

 **Kyo:** Bueno,Siguiente pregunta,Temmie 1-Oli~ qe ac?

- **Temmie salvaje aparece-**

 **Temmie:** OlI

 **Kyo:** Dios mio de donde salio,Bueno vamos con otra pregunta,Flowey 1-*Le pellizca una mejilla* (Si es posible(?) ¡Me caes bien!

 **Flowey:-Alejandose lo mas posible-** No me toques,Y bueno tu no me caes bien :p

 **Kyo:** Algun dia le dare un alma a flowey para que sea asriel...Bueno siguiente pregunta Frisk 1-¿Por qué caiste al Monte Ebott?

 **Frisk:** No me fije bien y cai...

 **Kyo:** Bueno es medio ciega yo digo que sera por eso,Siguiente pregunta Mettaton 1-¿Me envías un saludo desde la TV? :D

2-¿Cuál es tu secreto para tener tu cabello tan hermoso? uwu

 **Mettaton:** Claro querida cuando este en la tv te mando un saludo,

Ese secreto lo sabe alphys querida

 **Kyo:** Ese secreto me interesa

 **Alphys:** El secreto es magia y acondicionador...

 **Kyo:** Pense que seria mas complejo...pero que mas da siguiente pregunta Alphys 1-¿Me recomiendas un anime? :3

2-¿Cómo va tu relación con Undyne? uvu

 **Alphys:** C-claro te recomiendo inuyasha...

- **Sonrojada-** B-Bien supongo

 **Kyo:** No sabia que mirabas inuyasha...

 **Alphys:** H-hay cosas que t-tu no sabes...

 **Kyo:** Bueno si tu lo dices...Siguiente pregunta Undyne 1-¿Cómo llegaste a ser tan fuerte?

2-¡El anime es real yo también lo creo! ;u;)9

 **Undyne:** Con mucho esfuerzo,sudor,mas esfuerzo y sobre todo fuerza,

- **Gritandole a todos-** VEN SE LOS DIJE EL ES ANIME ES REAL Y NO ME CREIAN

 **Kyo:** Ya ya relajate undyne...Ya nos quedo claro,Siguiente pregunta Chara 1-A pesar de ser asesina... Sigo pensando que eres tierna~

 **Chara** :Gracias :)

 **Otra desconocida de facebook:Sans que estuviste haciendo despues de que Frisk matara a tu hermano y antes de enfretarte a el/ella?**

 **Frisk eres hombre o mujer?**

 **Kyo:** Sans responde,que estuviste haciendo despues de que Frisk matara a tu hermano y antes de enfretarte a el/ella?

 **Sans:** Despues que lo matara...Fui a buscarla pero no la encontre,Entonces ayude a alphys a evacuar a underground y la espere en el pasillo final- **Sin sus cuencas en los ojos** -

 **Kyo:** Sans da miedo...Frisk te preguntan si eres hombre o mujer...

 **Frisk:** Mujer...

 **Desconocido de facebook:Sans,Donde compraste tu chamarra?**

 **Kyo:** Sans otra pregunta para ti,Donde compraste tu chamarra?

 **Sans:** No la compre chico,me la regalaron

 **Kyo** :Bueno aqui acaba el primer capitulo...Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews con preguntas,retos,sugerencias,etc

Dejare que sans despida el capitulo

 **Sans:** Adios chicos y chicas nos vemos luego

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	2. Ask 2

**HOLA BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DEL ASK :3**

 **Hubo 3 reviews,Bueno hay vamos no tengo mucho que decir XD**

 **Sans:** No deberias decir algo mas?...

 **Kyo:** Calleshe es mi ask y yo digo lo que quiero

 **Anto12:Yo participo!**

 **Chara: Te gusta Frisk? Si es asi, por que no se lo dices?**  
 **Sans: Te reto a sacarle celos a Chara con Frisk :D**  
 **Toriel: Mama Cabra echas de menos a Asriel**  
 **Alphys: No hay alguna forma de convertir a Flowey en Asgore denuevo?Pa cuando la boda con Undyne?**

 **y eso seria todo:D. Bye bye!**

 **Kyo:** Gracias por participar :D me gustan que participen,vamos con las preguntas:Chara: Te gusta Frisk? Si es asi, por que no se lo dices?

 **Chara:** - **Sonrojada-** Amm...Por que deberia responder? :)

 **Kyo:** Responde o no te doy chocolate

 **Chara:** Nooo...- **Volteando a los lados para ver que no esta Frisk-** Si...Se lo dire en su tiempo...- **Sonrojada-**

 **Kyo:** Yo sabia que te gustaba 7u7r

 **Chara:** CALLATE!

 **Kyo:-Nervioso-** Okey okey calmate...Luego te doy tu chocolate

 **Chara:** :)

 **Kyo:** Bien...Siguiente reto? amm okey,Ey sans

 **Sans:** Que pasa?

 **Kyo:** Sans: Te reto a sacarle celos a Chara con Frisk :D

 **Sans:** Pan comido chico

 **Sans va tras de frisk...**

 **5 minutos despues regresa sans con frisk**

 **Sans:** Ey Frisk,Queria decirte algo- **Abrazando a Frisk-**

 **Frisk:-Sonrojada-**?

 **Llega chara comiendo un chocolate...**

 **Chara:-Se le cae el chocolate-** EY ESTUPIDO COSTAL DE HUESOS DEJA AMI PRECIOSA FRISK,NADIE LA TOCA EXCEPTO YO!

 **Sans:-Suelta a Frisk-** Listo chico era muy facil...

 **Mientras tanto chara abrazaba a frisk que estaba en shock por lo que acaba de pasar**

 **Kyo:** Sabia que chara era celosa...Pero no tanto...En fin siguiente pregunta Toriel: Mama Cabra echas de menos a Asriel

 **Toriel:** Claro mi niño lo extraño mucho...

 **Kyo:** - **Mirando como se va toriel algo triste-** Vamos a dejarla sola un rato,siguiente pregunta Alphys: No hay alguna forma de convertir a Flowey en Asgore denuevo?Pa cuando la boda con Undyne?

 **Alphys:** No creo flowey se pueda convertir en asgore...

- **Mientras tanto flowey y asgore se miraban entre si impresionados-**

 **Alphys:-Sonrojada a mas no poder-** A-Ah...Q-Que?!

 **Llega undyne al rescate**

 **Undyne:** Eso es algo privado si nos mucha molestia

 **Kyo:** Baia baia

 **the dark paladin 007:** **Yo quiero entrarle**

 **1 gaster: porque creaste los reset y puntos de guardado**  
 **2 sans: de donde sacas tus malos chistes y si puedes trollear a papyrus**  
 **3chara: porque mataste a asriel si hera tu amigo**  
 **4 flowey/asriel: porque jamas intentaste contactarte con toriel o asgore y que piensas de la separacion de tus padres y la traicion de chara**  
 **5 frisk: por que no usaste alguna alma para darsela a flowey y que volbiera a ser asriel**  
 **6 asgore: si pudieras salir con otra mounstruo con quien seria**  
 **7 Toriel: me das un abrazo**  
 **8 muffet : me das un beso (quitandose el casco mostando un adonis)**

 **Eso seria todo y tal vez vuelva a participar adios y suerte**

 **Kyo:** Espero que sigas participando :3 bueno vamos alas preguntas 1 gaster: porque creaste los reset y puntos de guardado

 **Llega caminando bien tranquilo gaster**

 **Gaster:** Nunca pense que me preguntarian algo...Bueno fue por que si fallaba en algo podria resetear o poner un punto de guardado cuando habia avanzado,Mas por precaucion- **Sonriendo-**

 **Kyo:** Yo tampoco pense que te preguntarian algo,Bueno siguiente pregunta 2 sans: de donde sacas tus malos chistes y si puedes trollear a papyrus

 **Sans:** De un libro chico y de vez en cuando se me ocurren ami mismo,Claro si puedo

HEY PAPS!

 **Llega PAPYRUS corriendo**

 **PAPYRUS:** _SI?!_

 **Sans:** Te reto a que resuelvas esta frase:"El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende"

 **PAPYRUS:** _HABER DEJAME ENTENDERLO..._

 **30 minutos despues**

 **PAPYRUS:** _NO ENTIENDO HERMANO!_

 **Sans:** Ve al sillon que esta aqui cerca y sigue pensando- **Evitando reirse-**

 **PAPYRUS:** _OKEY HERMANO!_

 **PAPYRUS se fue al sillon junto a alphys que le trataba de explicar la paradoja**

 **Sans:-Riendose-** Hehe nunca falla

 **Kyo:** Bien ami me dejaste igual- **Confundido-** Vamos ala otra preguntas antes que explote mi cerebro ._.,3 chara: porque mataste a asriel si hera tu amigo

 **Chara:** Que yo sepa nunca mate a asriel :)

 **Kyo:** Esa ni tu te la crees...- **Siento un escalofrio haber la mirada de chara-** A-Ah...Siguiente pregunta 4 flowey/asriel: porque jamas intentaste contactarte con toriel o asgore y que piensas de la separacion de tus padres y la traicion de chara

 **Flowey:** Lo intente pero no me hicieron caso...Pos simplemente me da igual no tengo sentimientos lo olvidas?

 **Kyo:** Uy que emo

 **Flowey:** NO soy emo!

 **Kyo:** Si si lo que tu digas...Bueno siguiente pregunta 5 frisk: por que no usaste alguna alma para darsela a flowey y que volbiera a ser asriel

 **Frisk:-Todavia algo shockeada-** Ah...Digo no puedo agarrar almas aparte de la mia...Por eso no lo hice

 **Kyo:** Umm interesante,Siguiente pregunta 6 asgore: si pudieras salir con otra mounstruo con quien seria

 **Asgore:** Por ahora no busco pareja...Y no se depende...

 **Kyo:** Pobre asgore...Eso te pasa por matar a niños por sus almas

 **Asgore:** No me lo recuerdes...Me arrepiento cada dia por eso

 **Kyo:** Okey...Siguiente pregunta? 7 Toriel: me das un abrazo

 **Toriel:** Claro mi niño-Le da un abrazo-

 **Kyo:** Los abrazos de mami toriel son los mejores,Siguiente pregunta? 8 muffet : me das un beso (quitandose el casco mostando un adonis)

 **Llega muffet con su mascota**

 **Muffet** :A hu hu claro- **Se acerca a darle un beso-**

 **Kyo:** Si si que bonito pero muffet,Aleja tu mascota que me quiere comer- **Arriba de un poste,evitando que me muerda-**

 **Muffet:** Oh...Es hora de comer,me voy a la proxima lo traigo para que juegen a hu hu hu

 **Muffet se va para su casa?**

 **Kyo:** Esa cosa me queria comer lo aseguro- **Asustado-**

 **Todos:** SI LO QUE DIGAS MIEDOSO!

 **Kyo:** Que crueles TwT...

 **Miky Asakura:woo woo woooo q cool! jejejeje me agrado lo del anime pobre Undyne xD mi pregunta seria para Frisk... si es q realmente hay alguien q le interese? bueno por el momento esa es mi duda jejeje continualo prooontitooo bye byee atte: miky-chan nwn**

 **p/d: sans te adoro! pero adoro mas a papyrus! kiaaaaa sayonaraaaa**

 **Kyo:** Gracias :3,Bueno la unica pregunta Frisk... si es q realmente hay alguien q le interese?

 **Frisk:** - **Sonrojada-** C-Chara...

 **Kyo:** oiste eso cha...ra?

 **Chara estaba dormida con toda la cara embarrada en chocolate**

 **Kyo:** Amm okey...Ey sans y papyrus dice miky-chan que los adora...pero mas a papyrus

 **Sans y PAPYRUS:** Gracias! :D

 **Kyo:Bueno eso es todo por ahora,Gracias por participar sigan participando :D**

 **Y ya para acabar toriel despidira el capitulo**

 **Toriel:** Adios mis niños espero verlos pronto

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	3. Ask 3

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO 3 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE! :D**

 **Gracias por seguir dejando sus reviews,Hacen que siga haciendo la historia? :3**

 **Kyo:** Bien bien...No quiero alargar esto haci que empezemos de una vez

 **Sans:** Sigo pensando que deberias decir algo mas

 **Kyo:** Shhh...Calleshe :)

 **Sans:**...

 **the dark paladin 007:Estubo bueno y tengo mas preguntas**

 **1 papyrus: que receta usas**  
 **2Toriel: no sabias que flowey era wn realidad asriel y que sientes ahora que sabes que le quemaste con tu fuego**  
 **3 sans:me caes bien asi que si hases explotar a sasuke te doy una fabrica de ketchup**  
 **4 metaton: mata a justin gay asi seras la mejor estrella y me caes mejor que el**  
 **5 a todos: que piensan de underfell**  
 **6 flowey : que piensas de chara**  
 **7 chara: me debuelmes el alma de mi perro firulais y te doy un chocolate marca wonka**  
 **8 asgore: se que tu le mandabas a Toriel canastos llenos de caracoles**  
 **9 presentador: grasias por tomarme en cuenta**  
 **10 muffet: casate con migo soy amoroso amo lo oscuro y soy un millonario con un castillo lugubre que nesecita ser avitado**

 **Kyo:** Que bien que te guste :D,Espero y sigas dejando tus reviews ;D,Pregunta 1 papyrus: que receta usas

 **PAPYRUS:** _LAS QUE ME ENSEÑA UNDYNE!_

 **Kyo:** - **Susurrando-** Con razon no sabe bien...

 **Kyo:** Bien bien siguiente pregunta,2Toriel: no sabias que flowey era wn realidad asriel y que sientes ahora que sabes que le quemaste con tu fuego

 **Toriel:** Si sabia...pero no es mi asriel,Mal por que es mi niño pero si no lo hubiera detenido hubiera causado mucho mas daño...

 **Kyo:** Umm saber lo que piensa toriel...Hace pensar diferente,Pero meh siguiente pregunta?3 sans:me caes bien asi que si hases explotar a sasuke te doy una fabrica de ketchup

 **Sans:** Ami tambien me caes bien chico,Sasuke no es un monito chino del anime?No puedo hacerlo explotar ya que no esta fisicamente- **Susurrando para que undyne no lo escuche-**

 **Kyo:** Ese sans si sabe,Siguiente pregunta 4 metaton: mata a justin gay asi seras la mejor estrella y me caes mejor que el

 **Mettaton:** No puedo querido,No me gusta matar a otras estrellas igual que yo...aunque yo sea mejor!,gracias querido

 **Kyo:** Yo pensaba que si lo matarias TwT,Pero que mas da siguiente pregunta 5 a todos: que piensan de underfell

 **Kyo:** Ami me guta :)

 **Sans:** Muy escandaloso

 **PAPYRUS:** _ME DA MIEDO..._

 **Mettaton:** Extraño

 **Undyne:**...

 **Alphys:**...

 **Toriel:** Muy violento

 **Frisk:** Mucho odio?

 **Chara:** :)

 **Flowey:** Me gusta excepto por mi yo miedoso...

 **Asgore:**...

 **Kyo:**...No hay mucho que decir,siguiente pregunta 6 flowey : que piensas de chara

 **Flowey:** Es buena amiga?...Es la que mejor me cae pero al lado de frisk es la mas debil de todas...

 **Atras de flowey estaba chara sonriendole**

 **Chara:** Quien es debil? :)

 **Flowey:** - **Nervioso-** Nada nada...nada

 **Chara:** Eso pense :)

 **Kyo:** Chara si da miedo...Siguiente pregunta antes que venga a por mi,7 chara: me debuelmes el alma de mi perro firulais y te doy un chocolate marca wonka

 **Chara:** Aunque quisiera devolverte la alma de tu perro ya no la tengo :)

 **Kyo:** No tengo nada que decir ahora...8 asgore: se que tu le mandabas a Toriel canastos llenos de caracoles

 **Asgore:** No no es cierto- **Ocultando una canasta de caracoles algo nervioso-**

 **Kyo:** Yo pensaba que toriel los cazaba...9 presentador: grasias por tomarme en cuenta

 **Kyo:** Siempre tomo en cuenta la gente que comenta :D,Siguiente pregunta?10 muffet: casate con migo soy amoroso amo lo oscuro y soy un millonario con un castillo lugubre que nesecita ser avitado

 **Llega muffet sonriendo sin su mascota**

 **Muffet:** - **Sonrojada-** Ah...Dejame pensarlo,Eso no significa un no, solo deja lo pienso a hu hu hu

 **Kyo:** Yo quiero ser el padrino!...Bien siguiente review :3

 **Anto12:Fuck me equivoque**

 **pero bue mas preguntas**  
 **Alphys: No hay alguna forma de convertir a Flowey a ASRIEL (no asgore, eso fue un fail)** **Undyne!: Eres celosa? Frisk: Te gusta Chara? Si es asi, creeme que tienes una oportunidadD)**  
 **Chara: Te reto a besar a Frisk!**  
 **Sans: Te reto a besar a Tori en toda la cara de Asgore :P**  
 **y eso pq no se me ocurren mas :P**  
 **bye bye!**

 **Kyo:** No hay problem todos nos equivocamos ;3 ,Alphys: No hay alguna forma de convertir a Flowey a ASRIEL (no asgore, eso fue un fail)

 **Alphys:** Con un alma...Pero por lo mientras no eh ayado la manera de hacer una artificial...

 **Kyo:** Oh...Siguiente pregunta Undyne!: Eres celosa?

 **Undyne:** Si!,NADIE PUEDO TOCAR A ALPHYS QUE NO SEA YO- **Abrazando a alphys que estaba toda sonrojada-**

 **Kyo:** Baia baia, Frisk: Te gusta Chara? Si es asi, creeme que tienes una oportunidadD)

 **Frisk:** - **Sonrojada-** Si me gusta...Enserio?!

 **Kyo:** 7u7r,Siguiente pregunta? Chara: Te reto a besar a Frisk!

 **Chara:-Sonrojada-** Por que deberia?

 **Saco una barra de chocolate y se la muestro a chara**

 **Chara:-Sonrojada-** Agh...Esta bien

 **Chara se acerca a frisk,Sin que Frisk reaccione a tiempo chara le da un beso rapido**

 **Kyo:** Bien te lo ganaste- **Dandole el chocolate-** No fue muy dificil verdad?,Aparte te gusto!

 **Chara:** Callate!

 **Kyo:** Creo que estuvo tan impactada que se desmayo- **Viendo como todos trataban de despertar a frisk-**...En fin Sans: Te reto a besar a Tori en toda la cara de Asgore :P

 **Sans:** Claro por que no- **Algo sonrojado-**

 **Sans va con toriel y empiezan a dar un pequeño baile,terminando alfrente de asgore que moria de celos,sans voltio a verlo antes de besar a toriel**

 **Kyo:** Bueno creo que no veremos a sans y asgore un rato- **Asgore persiguia a matar a Sans-**...Bueno siguiente review

 **Miky Asakura:woooooo sali en un fanfic!. jksazjiudsjksxbsjuw *gira en el suelo varias veces* bueno es hora de ponerce serios ewe**

 **reto a mettaton ano comportarce como una diva... al Alphys a no mirar anime...a papyrus a cocinarme un rico espagueti y a sans a no contar chistes malos**  
 **a ver q pasa muejejejejeje saludoooos nwn**

 **Kyo:** Obvio hibas a salir 7u7r,Bueno retos:reto a mettaton ano comportarce como una diva... al Alphys a no mirar anime...a papyrus a cocinarme un rico espagueti y a sans a no contar chistes malos

 **Kyo:** Vamos a ver como les va...

 **Mettaton casi explota por no comportarse como una diva durante unos minutos,Alphys no aguanto y miro anime al instante,PAPYRUS esta en la cocinando espaguetti...Otra vez?,Sans bueno el siguie siendo persiguido por asgore...**

 **Kyo:BUENO ESO ES TODO...GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR SIGAN PARTICIPANDO YO AQUI LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **ESTE CAPITULO LO DESPIDE MUFFET**

 **Muffet:** Adios!Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,En especial a ti paladin- **Le guiña un ojo-**

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	4. Ask 4

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAP 4 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE :D**

 **Kyo:** Bueee...Me tarde unos dias mas solo por que era fin de semana y como que da flojera escribir los fines de semana,En fin seguimos con un dia si y otro no :V,Excepto fines de semana que no escribire ni madres :v

 **Chara:** Este flojo no quiere escribir

 **Kyo:** Calleshe,Lo dice la que no se le declara a Frisk

 **Chara:-Sonrojada-** CALLATE!

 **Kyo:** Bien sin mas que decir,Empezamos! :D

 **Anto12:Puedo seguir participando? (Obvio q si no se pa q pregunte :P)**

 **Sans: Sansi te reto a que de cualquier forma (puedes elelegir ti) logres que Chara y Frisk se confiesen si?**  
 **Mettaton: Encuentras lindo a Paps?Sonrisa maligna)**  
 **Undyne: Yapo Undyne casate con Alphys pus (Que Paps sea el cura)**  
 **Frisk: Frisk linda querida, dale un beso a Charay esoooo! :D byebye** **!**

 **Kyo:** Claro puedes seguir participando :3,Reto Sans: Sansi te reto a que de cualquier forma (puedes elelegir ti) logres que Chara y Frisk se confiesen si?

 **Sans:** Hehehe me lo pones facil **-Prende su ojo,Agarrando el alma de Frisk atrayendola a el-** Frisk...Te quiero confesar algo

 **Chara estaba mirando todo,Se acercaba a mucha prisa hacia sans**

 **Frisk:**?...

 **Sans:** Yo...

 **Chara empuja a Sans lejos de Frisk,Abrazando a Frisk**

 **Chara:** Ni se te ocurra estupido costal de huesos,Ella es mi Frisk!SOLO MIA YO LA AMO!

 **Sans tenia una sonrisa maligna**

 **Sans:** Creo que se escapo algo hehehe

 **Chara se fue corriendo de la verguenza,Tras de ella hiba Frisk**

 **Frisk:** Espera!

 **15 MINUTOS DESPUES...**

 **Venian Chara y Frisk tomadas de la mano**

 **Kyo:** Baia baia ese sans si sabe como juntar alas personas,Pregunta Mettaton: Encuentras lindo a Paps?Sonrisa maligna)

 **Mettaton:** Si Cariño- **Se acerca a Papyrus-**

 **Antes de que llegase con Papyrus,Sans manda lejos a Mettaton de el**

 **Sans:** - **Con el ojo encendido-** Nope

 **Kyo:**...No tengo nada que decir,Pregunta? Undyne: Yapo Undyne casate con Alphys pus (Que Paps sea el cura)

 **Undyne:** El tiempo lo decidira,No tu...Nose tal vez papyrus si sea el cura...pero todavia nose

 **Kyo:** Por lo menos eso significa boda cerca?...,Reto? Frisk: Frisk linda querida, dale un beso a Charay esoooo! :D byebye!

 **Frisk:Ok...-Acerca la cara de Chara a ella y le da un tierno beso-**

 **Chara estaba muy sonrojada y feliz por su pareja**

 **Chara:** ;)

 **Kyo:** Cosa seria 7u7r,Bien siguiente review \\\ :v /

 **the dark paladin 007:Hola me gusto el cap y sigo con las preguntas**

 **1Sans: porque le pateaste el trasero a frsk en el camino genosida pero no hisiste nada contra flowey en el pasifico**  
 **2 toriel: por que no acompañadte a frisk en su biaje si sabias que iria contra asgore y sabias que sans mataba constantemente a frisk**  
 **3undyne : a que te dedicas ahora que ya no heres un caballero real**  
 **4 alpys ( perdon por no sabar como se escribe ahora no me acuerdo):llegaste a conoser a gaster si es asi sabes si el es el padre de sans y papyrus no creo que el quiera responderme**  
 **5 todos : que le dirian a sus contrapartes de underfell**  
 **6flowey: por que no intentas tomar la alma de chara**  
 **7 gaster: me regalas los diseños de los reset y punto de guardado**  
 **8papyrius: a que te dedicas no le pregunte a sans por que creo que el no hace nada**  
 **9 asgore: por queheres un jardinero te iria mejor depolitico**  
 **10 chara a quien le diste el alma de mi perro la nesecito firulais ya lleva comiendose al noveno cartero que viene**

 **Eso seria todo y sigue que es muy bueno estea seccion y al presentador para pedir que visite mi fic si no es mucha molestia**

 **s/12074258/1/Determinacion-de-Oro**

 **Kyo:** Que bien que te haya gustado el cap anterior,espero que este tambien :D,Ya lei tu fic y esta muy bueno :3,Bueno vamos a lo que venimos,Pregunta 1Sans: porque le pateaste el trasero a frsk en el camino genosida pero no hisiste nada contra flowey en el pasifico

 **Sans:** Que yo sepa nunca le patie el trasero a frisk en ninguna ruta...y con flowey me daba igual era una flor

 **Kyo:** No pos pos...dos puntos uve,Pregunta 2 toriel: por que no acompañadte a frisk en su biaje si sabias que iria contra asgore y sabias que sans mataba constantemente a frisk

 **Toriel:** Por que no queria verla morir...No no sabia- **Miraba fulminantemente a sans que no tenias sus cuencas y estaba nervioso-**

 **Kyo:** Parece que alguien tendra su propio mal rato...Pregunta 3undyne : a que te dedicas ahora que ya no heres un caballero real

 **Undyne:** Enseño clases de magia,autodefensa y aparte en una escuela enseño educacion fisica- **Sonriendo-**

 **Kyo:** Sigo pensando que exagera en sus clases de educacion de fisica...Pregunta 4 alpys ( perdon por no sabar como se escribe ahora no me acuerdo):llegaste a conoser a gaster si es asi sabes si el es el padre de sans y papyrus no creo que el quiera responderme

 **Alphys:** Em...A-Ah si si lo conoci...Yo era su aprendiz y- **Es interrumpida por gaster-**

 **Gaster:** Si ellos son mis hijos,Me gusta que me pregunten

 **Kyo:** Ya ven preguntenle a Gaster,Pregunta 5 todos : que le dirian a sus contrapartes de underfell

 **Sans:** Odioso

 **PAPYRUS** ** _:_** _DEMASIADO VIOLENTO_

 **Toriel:** Loca?!

 **Asgore:**...

 **Alphys:** Loca...

 **Undyne:** Obsesionada?

 **Mettaton:** Dalay cariño

 **Flowey:** Debil...

 **Chara:** :)

 **Frisk:** Determinacion :D

 **Kyo:** Umm...Pregunta 6flowey: por que no intentas tomar la alma de chara

 **Flowey:** Es media alma...No quiero media alma

 **Kyo:** Aja si...Pregunta 7 gaster: me regalas los diseños de los reset y punto de guardado

 **Gaster:** Depende para que los ocupas?

 **Kyo:** No haras un fan game o si?,Pregunta 8papyrius: a que te dedicas no le pregunte a sans por que creo que el no hace nada

 **PAPYRUS:** _SOY UN CHEF,AUNQUE NO LO CREAS SANS TRABAJA EN PROVADOR DE CAMAS Y LE VA MUY BIEN!_

 **Kyo:** Parece que la flojera de Sans le dio frutos,Pregunta 9 asgore: por queheres un jardinero te iria mejor depolitico

 **Asgore:** Me gustan mucho las flores Y simplemente vivo en paz sin estar gobernando

 **Kyo:** Por lo menos sabe cortar bien los arbustos,Pregunta 10 chara a quien le diste el alma de mi perro la nesecito firulais ya lleva comiendose al noveno cartero que viene

 **Chara:** Por que deberia decirte?,Que gano yo en cambio? :)

 **Kyo:** Esa chara es una loquilla,Bien siguiente review

 **Guest:Jejeje u ¡Me alegra mucho que hayas seguido con el Ask~! n.n Y espero poder seguir leyendo más historias tuyas~ uwu**

 **Kyo:** Gracias :D,Espero y te gusten mis historias

 **dikr:sigue asi compañero y que no te falte inspiracion**

 **¿que opinan de horror tale y otras au?**

 **y reto a todos a a buscar sus nombres por internet,y tienen que investigar todo,no pueden saltarse nada**

 **Kyo:** Gracias y tranquilo la inspiracion viene y va ;3...¿que opinan de horror tale y otras au? y reto a todos a a buscar sus nombres por internet,y tienen que investigar todo,no pueden saltarse nada

 **Todos excepto papyrus estaban traumados por las imagenes...Papyrus no esta traumado por que sans le tapaba los ojos en las partes sucias 7u7r**

 **Todos:** Horror tale...ES MUY PERO MUY EXTRAÑO Y RARO...

 **PD:Especifica que AU ya que hay muchas y me tomaria años :3**

 **Desconocida del facebook:Reto a que sans besa a frisk**

 **Kyo:** Baia baia,EY SANS TE RETAN AQUE BESAS A FRISK!

 **Sans:** Que?!...Bien ya que- **Se acerca a Frisk y le da un beso que la deja sonrojada-** Listo...

 **Kyo:** Creo que le fue peor que mejor en lo que hizo- **Viendo a Chara persiguiendo a Sans con un cuchillo y su cara tetrica-** Siento pena por sans...UwU

 **Kyo** : **BIEN FIN DEL CAP 4 SHAVOS Y SHAVAS :3,GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR ME HACEN FELIZ QUE PARTICIPEN Y LES GUSTE MI FIC...AUNQUE NO LO CREAN ME LLEVO 2 HORAS ESCRIBIR ESTO XD,PERO NO HAY PROBLEM :3 ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR Y MAS SI LE GUSTA :D BIEN PARA DESPEDIR EL CAP LO HARA PAPYRUS**

 **PAPYRUS:** _ADIOS HUMANOS!NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO AQUI LOS ESPERAMOS NYEH HEHEHEHE_

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	5. Ask 5

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAP 5 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE 7U7r**

 **Kyo:Eh vuelto :V bahh...Ahora subire cap cuando pueda y quiera :3 haci que no se asusten shavos y shavas ay ask para rato :3**

 **Sans:Esa ni tu te la crees...**

 **Kyo:Calleshe :3,Sin mas que decir empezemos :3**

 **dikr:recuerda autor .STAY DETERMINED**

 **la verdad solo queria traumarlos un poco,a ti no papyrus no era mi intencion.**  
 **¿conocen a core!frisk? y si le dices donde esta el alma de firulais te doy este paquete de 20 barras de chocolate marca hersheys**  
 **¿gaster me explicas como funciona la 4ta pared o dimension en tu opinion?**  
 **y como se me hizo maña , autor te reto a que los traumes mas , excepto a papyrus que el pobre ya es muy inocente**

 **Kyo:** Obvio 7u7r,Pregunta a todos ¿conocen a core!frisk?

 **Todos:** Si...

 **Kyo:** De hecho anda por ahi con los otros,Pregunta para chara: y si le dices donde esta el alma de firulais te doy este paquete de 20 barras de chocolate marca hersheys

 **Chara:** Hace falta mas que eso para decir donde esta :)

 **Kyo:** Yo quiero el chocolate por chara OwO,Pregunta para gaster ¿gaster me explicas como funciona la 4ta pared o dimension en tu opinion?

 **Gaster:** Basicamente estamos rompiendo la 4ta pared :)

 **Kyo:-Sonriendo maleficamente-** Ya!

 **Sans estaba parado en shock,Toriel estaba tratando de compreder lo que vio,Asgore esta desmayado,Undyne trataba de recuperar a alphys del desmayo,Chara y frisk andaban vomitando al mostrar 2 girl 1 cup(No me juzguen fue la primera wea que se me ocurrio)**

 **Kyo:** Siguiente review!  
-

 **Lord fire 123:Mmmmmhh, la idea me gusta, si no es molestia me uno yo tambien:**

 **Sans: Como conseguiste los gaster blaster?**  
 **Toriel: En donde conseguias los caracoles?**  
 **Papyrus: Eres tan genial :D, te regalo un libro de recetas para pasta -le da el libro- para cuando sea un dia especial :3.**  
 **Undyne: ERES TAN COOL! puedo unirme a tus clases de educ fisica?**  
 **Flowey: Das mucha pena siendo una flor, toma -le extiendo un alma- para que seas Asriel y disfrutes de la vida :3**  
 **Gaster: Que es exactamente tu experimento "Redacted"?**  
 **Frisk: Porque nunca abres los ojos?**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, sin mas, chao :D.**

 **Kyo:** Gracias y espero que sigas participando en mas caps :D,Pregunta Sans: Como conseguiste los gaster blaster?

 **Sans:** Me los dio mi padre chico

 **Kyo:** Yo pense que los hiciste tu...En un principio pensaba eso,Siguiente pregunta Toriel: En donde conseguias los caracoles?

 **Toriel:** En un lugar especial y aveces me los daba asgore mi niño

 **Kyo:** Yo pensaba que los compraba o robaba...Siguiente pregunta? Papyrus: Eres tan genial :D, te regalo un libro de recetas para pasta -le da el libro- para cuando sea un dia especial :3.

 **PAPYRUS:** _MUCHAS GRACIAS HUMANO!,LA USARE MUY BIEN_

 **Kyo:** Umm...Por lo menos sabra mas de cocina...,Siguiente pregunta? Undyne: ERES TAN COOL! puedo unirme a tus clases de educ fisica?

 **Undyne:** Lose lose,Claro si puedes aguantarlas si con gusto

 **Kyo:** No te las recomiendo D: , Siguiente pregunta? Flowey: Das mucha pena siendo una flor, toma -le extiendo un alma- para que seas Asriel y disfrutes de la vida :3

 **Flowey:** No quiero el alma!- **Se escabulle en el piso y se pierde-**

 **Kyo:-Aguardando el alma-** Gracias por el alma cuando mire a flowey se la doy ;),Pregunta Gaster: Que es exactamente tu experimento "Redacted"?

 **Gaster:...**

 **Kyo:** Umm,Siguiente pregunta Frisk: Porque nunca abres los ojos?

 **Frisk:** Porque haci puedo ver

 **Kyo:** Magia?!,Siguiente review

 **Miky Asakura:jajajajaja pobre sans! ajajajaja yo iba a retarlo a hacer eso ajajaja bueno pero ahora lo reto a no decir chistes malos ni a dormirce (en esta gano yo) y si lo hace me quedo con Papyrus muejejejejejeje X3 a Frisk que se siente poder resetear? (lo q daria por podes hacerlo)**

 **chara te casarias con Frisk? owo**  
 **ganster como eran los hermanos de bebes? nwn eso es todoo adoro tu fic y escribire en casi todos los cap hasta tener a Paps en mis manos muejejejeje ewe saludoos**

 **Sans:** Estare yo aqui en los siguientes reviews ya que el protagonista se perdio por ahi...No lo creo puedo aguantar sin decir chistes malos y no tengo sueño mala suerte ;)...Nunca lo lograras- **Prende su ojo en fuego-**

Pregunta a Frisk: Frisk que se siente poder resetear? (lo q daria por podes hacerlo)

 **Frisk:** Pos...Nose bien?

 **Sans:** Bien,Siguiente pregunta chara te casarias con Frisk? owo

 **Chara:** Si! :)

 **Sans:** Loca...Siguiente pregunta ganster como eran los hermanos de bebes?

 **Gaster:** Eran muy bonitos y tiernos

 **Sans:...** Bien siguiente review...

 **Anto12:Pos voy a seguir participando entoncesGaster: Supongo q para q Paps y Sansi nacieran tenia q haber una madre no?¿Q paso con ella?**

 **Sans: Sansi regalanos momentos Charisk y te doy litros y litros de kétchup si?**  
 **Papyrus: Q opinas de Mettaton? Te gusta?**  
 **Napstablock: Blooky no te gustaria pedirle un cuerpo a Alphys? Seria bknFrisk: Frisk te reto a bailar con Chara cualquier canción (Kyo puedes elegir aquí)**  
 **Y por ultimo, reto a TODOS a buscar su nombre en la Regla 34y sans paps tambien tiene q ver las fotos)**  
 **y eso :D**  
 **bye bye!**

 **Sans:** Vamos directo al grano que ya me quiero ir con Grillby´s,Pregunta, Gaster: Supongo q para q Paps y Sansi nacieran tenia q haber una madre no?¿Q paso con ella?

 **Gaster:** De hecho ellos son mis creaciones partes de mi alma,Haci que no tienen madre

 **Sans:** Umm veamos- **Con sus poderes agarra el alma de chara y frisk,Haciendo que se acerquen lentamente obligando darse un beso-**

 **Sans:** Esto es muy facil...Mejor sigamos con las preguntas- **Nervioso por las miradas asesinas de Chara y Frisk-** Papyrus: Q opinas de Mettaton? Te gusta?

 **PAPYRUS:** _ME CAE MUY BIEN,OHH...AM SI...ME TENGO QUE IR A COCINAR ESPAGUETTI! ADIOS_

 **Sans:...** Luego me das mi ketchup...,Napstablock: Blooky no te gustaria pedirle un cuerpo a Alphys? Seria bkn

 **Napstablook:** P-Por ahora no...

 **Sans:** Otro mettaton no pls no...,Frisk: Frisk te reto a bailar con Chara cualquier canción (Kyo puedes elegir aquí)

 **Sans:** Como kyo no esta...Deberan bailar la cancion:Bailar-Deorro ft Elvis crespo

 **Chara estaba tratando de bailar al son de la cancion con Frisk pero todo el rato se equivocaban,No sabian que Sans las estaba grabando**

 **Sans:** De lo que se pierde Kyo,hehehe,Y por ultimo, reto a TODOS a buscar su nombre en la Regla 34y sans paps tambien tiene q ver las fotos)

 **Un trauma despues...**

 **Sans estaba pensando en la fe de la humanidad,Toriel estaba algo asqueada y muy pertubada,Asgore no sabia que decir,Chara le daba igual,Frisk estaba sonrojada,Alphys estaba muy sonrojada,Undyne estaba en shock,Mettaton no sabia que decir y PAPYRUS Estaba bien ya que su compu tenia bloqueada esa pagina.**

 **Kyo:BIEN ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAP 5 :v GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR Y QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC EN VERDAD SE AGREDECE :3**

 **BIEN PARA YA NO HACER MAS RELLENO ?) DESPIDIRA EL FIC UNDYNE**

 **Undyne:** Nos vemos en el siguiente cap...Espero que no traigan mas cosas pertubadoras porfavor

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	6. Ask 6

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAP 6 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE**

 **No eh subido cap por que YOLO XD ,Okno es que luego ando apurado y se me olvida y ya pude subir cap haci que no hagan de pancho e.e**

 **Bien bien que shido cap tenemos unos 6 reviews OwO :V**

 **Sin mas que decir empezemos :v**

 **Anto12:Pos sigo aqui xD**

 **sans: Sansi quiero q Chara y Frisk se casen. tu elige como obligarlas**  
 **paps: Paps, querido, quiero que beses a Metatton, sin que sans se de cuenta o lo va a matar**  
 **Undyne: Que paso con los ex miembros de la guardia real? Q sabes de ellos?**  
 **Chara: Charita linda, te doy miles de chocolates si le das un beso a Sans en la cara de Frisk (Solo para ver como reacciona Frisk :D)**  
 **y eso, creo q he participado bastantebye bye!**

 **Kyo:** Pos sigues aqui XD,Reto? sans: Sansi quiero q Chara y Frisk se casen. tu elige como obligarlas

 **Sans:** Lo siento chica,Algo haci de importante no puedo hacerlo

 **Kyo:** Es que tiene miedo...Mejor vamos al siguiente reto...paps: Paps, querido, quiero que beses a Metatton, sin que sans se de cuenta o lo va a matar

 **PAPYRUS:** _N-NO YO NO HARE ESO-_ **Sonrojado-**

 **Kyo:** 7u7r,Pregunta Undyne: Que paso con los ex miembros de la guardia real? Q sabes de ellos?

 **Undyne:** La pareja de guardia son heladeros,Pos yo doy clases ,Por?

 **Kyo:** Sigo pensando que esas clases es para suicidas,Reto? Chara: Charita linda, te doy miles de chocolates si le das un beso a Sans en la cara de Frisk (Solo para ver como reacciona Frisk :D)

y eso, creo q he participado bastantebye bye!

 **Chara:** Ni por todos esos chocolates besaria al estupido costal de huesos,Mis besos son para MI FRISK! :)

 **Kyo:** Miedosa

 **Chara:** Que dijiste? :)

 **Kyo:** N-Nada nada...

 **Chara:** :)

 **Kyo:** Siguiente review :D

 **derpylove25:Holis, soy nuevo preguntando aca :v asi que los saludo a todos, asi que bueno, aqui voy :3**

 **Tori: ¿como le haces para ser tan dulce y buena? :v (PD: eres la mejor, te quielo mama cabra :3)**  
 **Para todos: ¿que opinan de de la animacion glichtale?**  
 **Sans: ¿que opinas de SANESSSS? XD**  
 **Asgore: si, se que no hiciste las mejores cosas, pero yo te veo como alguien bueno, quisiste hacer algo bueno, del metodo malo solamente, la pregunta es ¿ENCERIO te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? (PD: a ti tambien te quielo papa cabra :v)**  
 **Para mi heroina (undyne): hola maestra *hace una reverencia* ¿que opinas de la alphys del universo underswap?**  
 **Y por ultimo para mi querido gaster: ¿cuales fanarts tuyos prefieres? ¿los que te hacen corrompido o estable? :v**

 **Kyo:** Que onda shavo,Saludos espero que sigas comentando ; Tori: ¿como le haces para ser tan dulce y buena? :v (PD: eres la mejor, te quielo mama cabra :3)

 **Toriel:** Nose mi niño haci soy,Gracias mi niño

 **Kyo:** Baia baia,Pregunta Para todos: ¿que opinan de de la animacion glichtale?

 **Despues de ver la animacion...**

 **Todos:** Hermoso!

 **Kyo:** +10 digo...Pregunta Sans: ¿que opinas de SANESSSS? XD

 **Sans:**...

 **Kyo:**...Pregunta Asgore: si, se que no hiciste las mejores cosas, pero yo te veo como alguien bueno, quisiste hacer algo bueno, del metodo malo solamente, la pregunta es ¿ENCERIO te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? (PD: a ti tambien te quielo papa cabra :v)

 **Asgore:**...No del todo pero si me arrepiento de matar a los humanos caidos...Gracias

 **Kyo:** No le creo ni una papa pero meh,Pregunta Para mi heroina (undyne): hola maestra *hace una reverencia* ¿que opinas de la alphys del universo underswap?

 **Undyne:** Hola debilucho- **Sonriendo-** Se ve muy bien...PERO prefiero a mi alphys!

 **Kyo:** Undyne es una loquilla,Pregunta Y por ultimo para mi querido gaster: ¿cuales fanarts tuyos prefieres? ¿los que te hacen corrompido o estable? :v

 **Gaster:** Personalmente me gustan los 2 tipos de fanart

 **Kyo:** Siguiente review!

 **Lord fire 123:Entonces esta bien que ronde por aqui:**

 **Sans: 1) no me digas chico, que naci cuando el fuego fue creado. 2) A mi no me engañas tu "quieres" mucho a Toriel.**  
 **Toriel: no soy un niño, aunque lo considerare si me das un trozo de tarta de caramelo**  
 **Undyne: creeme, prefiero unirme a tener que pelear contigo, es mas te desafio, intenta cansar al fuego que arde en los corazones de todo ser viviente, incluyendote.**  
 **Flowey: -lo sujeto mientras no mira- rapido el alma, el alma! -se le coloca y se convierte en Asriel- mucho mejor :D.**  
 **Gaster: bueno si no quieres hablar de "el", mejor dime, si estas aqui, que tiene en la mano ese seguidor tuyo?**  
 **Asgore: tranquilo viejo rey, si algun dia deseas algo yo te lo concedo.**  
 **Papyrus: al final cual es tu ataque especial?**

 **Eso seria todo, sin mas, chao :D.**

 **Kyo:** Ey que bien :D,Pregunta? Sans: 1) no me digas chico, que naci cuando el fuego fue creado. 2) A mi no me engañas tu "quieres" mucho a Toriel.

 **Sans:** Lo que digas chico,- **Sonrojado-** Y?

 **Kyo:** 7w7r,? Toriel: no soy un niño, aunque lo considerare si me das un trozo de tarta de caramelo

 **Toriel:** Como gustes,Lo siento no tengo tarta de caramelo,De caracol si quieres?

 **Kyo:** Lel,Reto Undyne: creeme, prefiero unirme a tener que pelear contigo, es mas te desafio, intenta cansar al fuego que arde en los corazones de todo ser viviente, incluyendote.

 **Undyne:** Soy un pez...Quieres comerme o que?- **Creando una lanza-**

 **Kyo:** Vamo a calmarno, Flowey: -lo sujeto mientras no mira- rapido el alma, el alma! -se le coloca y se convierte en Asriel- mucho mejor :D.

 **Asriel estaba en el suelo voltiando alos lados**

 **Kyo:** Sip mucho mejor :D,Pregunta Gaster: bueno si no quieres hablar de "el", mejor dime, si estas aqui, que tiene en la mano ese seguidor tuyo?

 **Gaster:** Un vaso de agua...

 **Kyo:** Ya me dio zed...Digo sed,? Asgore: tranquilo viejo rey, si algun dia deseas algo yo te lo concedo.

 **Asgore:**...Okey gracias

 **Kyo:** Va a desear que toriel vuelva con el...,Pregunta Papyrus: al final cual es tu ataque especial?

 **PAPYRUS:** _ES Y SERA UN SECRETO NYEH HE HE HE_

 **Kyo:** Secretos secretosos,Siguiente review

 **Kawaiifii:Holis, soy nueva y me van a tener que soportar(? ok no :v**

 **Bueno acá estan mis preguntas y retos:**  
 **Frisk:¿Por qué te gusta Chara?**  
 **Chara:¿Por qué te gusta el chocolate?**  
 **Toriel:Te reto a hacer spaguetti**  
 **Papyrus:Te reto a hacer un pie de caracoles**  
 **Sans:Te reto a ír a un centro comercial con mucha gente y cantar never gonna give you up lo más fuerte que puedas**  
 **Mettaton:Te reto escribir un poema sobre lo fabuloso que sos**  
 **Flowey:Hacete una buena planta y quedate donde estas sin armar problemas Napstablock:¿Las personas no se asusta de vos?**  
 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos desde Argentina,sin nada más que decir nos leemos, chau :3**

 **Kyo:** Bienvenida,Claro XD,Pregunta Frisk:¿Por qué te gusta Chara?

 **Frisk:** - **Saca una lista tan larga pero tan larga que es demasiada para responder la pregunta-**

 **Kyo:** Yo opino que le saquen copia y la leas en tu casa con tiempo XD,Pregunta Chara:¿Por qué te gusta el chocolate?

 **Chara:** Es chocolate no se pregunta :)

 **Kyo:** No te metas con el chocolate de chara...Reto Toriel:Te reto a hacer spaguetti

 **Toriel:** Veamos...

 **1 hora despues**

 **Toriel llevaba en un plato un espaguetti...Digamos que no se miraba muy comestible**

 **Toriel:** Listo hice lo mejor que pude

 **Kyo:**...Reto Papyrus:Te reto a hacer un pie de caracoles

 **PAPYRUS:** _QUE ES UN PIE DE CARACOLES?_

 **Kyo:** Algo papyrus algo,Reto Sans:Te reto a ír a un centro comercial con mucha gente y cantar never gonna give you up lo más fuerte que puedas

 **Despues de una cancion y algunos malos ratos para el publico**

 **Sans:** Eso fue Sanscional,Quien sigue- **Con el ojo prendido-**

 **Kyo:** Yo mejor no me le acerco un rato,Reto Mettaton:Te reto escribir un poema sobre lo fabuloso que sos

 **Mettaton:** Un poema no tiene el suficiente texto para describir la fabulosa que soy cariño

 **Kyo:** Baia baia,Reto? Flowey:Hacete una buena planta y quedate donde estas sin armar problemas

 **Asriel:** Ya no soy flowey...

 **Kyo:** Seee,Pregunta Napstablock:¿Las personas no se asusta de vos?

 **Napstablock:** N-No...Son muy amigables...

 **Kyo:** Se la mayoria son cheveres,Saludos desde Mexico tonces :3 / Igual cuidese y espero ver su review pronto denuevo por aqui

Siguiente review

 **Miky Asakura:ajaja q malito saans (igual te kelo TwT) bueeenoooo una pregunta para todos q opinan de sus personajes de undershap? creeo q asi se escribe Xp**

 **alphys en q te inspiraste para crear el cuerpo de mettaton? ami no me enganas asi q di la verdad ewe**  
 **undyne cual es tu rutina diaria? (quiza tome clases con tigo tambien ewe)**  
 **asgore como preparas tu delicioso te?**  
 **toriel q secreto tiene tu pay? le pones drogas o q pedo para q sea deliccioso?**  
 **papyrus cual es tu juego favorito?**  
 **sans te molesta q haga un dibujo de ti? ewe vaaaamoos di q siii X3**  
 **chara te regalo chocolates si le dedicas un poema a frisk pero bieeen romantico**  
 **pos de mi no se salvan volvere...y con arrmas ajajajja saludoooos**

 **Kyo:** Bueno :v,Pregunta para todos que opinan de sus personajes de underswap?

 **Todos:** Son iguales que nosotros nomas que en diferente cuerpo

 **Kyo:** Calmense shavos,Pregunta alphys en q te inspiraste para crear el cuerpo de mettaton? ami no me enganas asi q di la verdad ewe

 **Alphys estaba en shock ya que undyne la habia besado**

 **Kyo:** Yo lo respondo por esha,Basicamente en anime...Y ya,Pregunta undyne cual es tu rutina diaria? (quiza tome clases con tigo tambien ewe)

 **Undyne:** Correr 100 kilometros,Natacion de 300 mts,Pesas de 900 kilos 3 repiticones de 50,Etc No creo que aguantes pero intentalo

 **Kyo:** Dios...Pregunta asgore como preparas tu delicioso te?

 **Asgore:** Agua,Fuego y una bolsita de te de flores

 **Kyo:** Facil y sencillo para toda la familia,Pregunta toriel q secreto tiene tu pay? le pones drogas o q pedo para q sea deliccioso?

 **Toriel:** - **La jala de las orejas-** Hable bien mi niña,Y el secreto es amor

 **Kyo:** Hablele bien a mami toriel,Pregunta **papyrus cual es tu juego favorito?**

 **PAPYRUS:** _EL JUEGO DE MARIO BROS,A EL TAMBIEN LE GUSTA EL ESPAGUETTI_

 **Kyo:** WAT,Pregunta sans te molesta q haga un dibujo de ti? ewe vaaaamoos di q siii X3

 **Sans:** Claro que no

 **Kyo:** Sans da libertad de expresion...Excepto que opinen de el y su hermano,Reto?chara te regalo chocolates si le dedicas un poema a frisk pero bieeen romantico

 **Chara:** Te llevare en mi alma, y no en mi corazón, porque mi corazón algún día dejara de latir, pero mi alma nunca dejara de existir

 **Frisk abrazaba y besaba Chara**

 **Chara:** Mis chocolates :)

 **Kyo:** Ya vi XD,Traere un chaleco antibalas pos,Saludos cuidese espero verla pronto...Siguiente review y ultimo

 **Dark paladin 007:Losiento por no comentar estaba ocupado**

 **1 muffeg aun espero la respursta ya le pedi a alucard sama que sea el padre**  
 **2toriel cosinarias el pastel para la boda o almenos para el consuelo dependiendo de la respuesta de arriba**  
 **3chara te mandare todo mi egercito junto a mi exodia para que te jodan para que me devuelvas el alma de mi perro firulais**  
 **4sams serias capas de de farme chistes para mi fkc**  
 **A todos qje les mi I fic**  
 **8el teclado es una nierda #-#**  
 **Autor me re omiendas**  
 **Eso seria todo**

 **Kyo:** No problem bro 7u7r,No te conectaste en tu cuenta y me escribiste como guest XD,? 1 muffeg aun espero la respursta ya le pedi a alucard sama que sea el padre

 **Muffet:** Ya pense y si si me casare contigo con la condicion que mis arañas puedan vivir con nosotros a hu hu hu

 **Kyo:** Quiero ser el padrino :3,Pregunta 2toriel cosinarias el pastel para la boda o almenos para el consuelo dependiendo de la respuesta de arriba

 **Toriel:** Claro mi niño,Y si lo que la haga feliz,Pero si la lastimas veras que buena puedo ser con la magia

 **Kyo:** Sobreproteccion de mami toriel?,? 3chara te mandare todo mi egercito junto a mi exodia para que te jodan para que me devuelvas el alma de mi perro firulais

 **Chara:** No podran con mi determinacion :)

 **Toriel:** Charaa,Devuelvele la alma de su perro

 **Chara:** Pero mama

 **Toriel:** Sin peros devuelvele el alma y pidele disculpas o no habra mas chocolate

 **Chara:** NOOO CHOCOLATE NO,- **Pone el alma de tu perro enfrente tuya-** Aqui tienes y losiento...

 **Toriel:** Mucho mejor no fue tan dificil verdad?

 **Chara:**...

 **Kyo:** Mami toriel al rescate,Pregunta 4sams serias capas de de farme chistes para mi fkc

 **Sans:** Por que el CD no funciona?,Por que CDscompuso y mi famoso sanswich

 **Kyo:** Matenlo porfavor,No entendi lo ultimo :v ,Pos si tu fic es bueno y tiene potencial si te recomiendo :D,Comprate uno nuevo :v

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 6 ;v**

 **Kyo:BIEN BIEN AQUI EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ZUKISTRIKIS MARUKIS CHURIKIS Y TODO LO QUE TERMINE CON KIS**

 **POS NO HAY MUCHO QUE DECIR,GRACIAS ALOS NUEVOS LECTORES :D ESPERO Y SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS TODOS**

 **Y PARA DESPEDIR EL CAPITULO Chara**

 **Chara:** Adios los vemos ala proxima,Con mas chocolate :)

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	7. Ask 7

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAP 7 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE :V**

 **Que Pensaban?Que habia abandonado el Ask Pos no :V**

 **Miren para que sepan mas o menos cuando habra otro cap del ask 7u7r Sera por lo menos cuando haiga 4 reviews,Y pos mis estandares les doy entre 5-10 dias para escribir el review,Conste no los obligo es un plazo para hacer el cap :V,Ya si pasa ese tiempo subo cap con los reviews escritos :V,Aunque esta vez tome mas tiempo de lo normal XD...Bien Se que no quieren alargar esto haci que vamos con el Ask!**

 **PD:Aparte la prepa es semana de evaluaciones T.T**

 **Lord fire 123:**

 **Primer comentario :,v, nah mentira, ya empiezo:**

 **Sans: No hace falta que te "sansrojes" xD, ya en serio, cual fue tu primer chiste malo?**  
 **Toriel: gracias mami cabra 3. Que se siente tener a tus hijos de vuelta contigo?**  
 **Mettaton: Sigues usando el viejo cuerpo que te hizo Alphys?**  
 **Asriel: 1) que se siente estar "vivo" otra vez? 2) Que sientes al ver a Chara con Frisk? 3) Porque fuiste tan facil de vencer teniendo todo tu poder? (no mori ni una sola vez peleando con el BD).**  
 **Undyne: Tranqui, prefiero la pasta al pescado, me referia a que INTENTES cansarme con tus ejersicios.**  
 **Papyrus: puedes hacerme pasta, gran chef Papyrus?**  
 **Frisk: porque eres inDETERMINADO en el juego?**  
 **Asgore: tampoco cumplo milagros -miro a Asriel- excepto algunos...Como te sientes al ver a tu familia unida?**

 **Eso seria todo, sin mas,chao :D.**

 **Kyo:** Es el primer comentario del chapter 6 XD,Pregunta **Sans: No hace falta que te "sansrojes" xD, ya en serio, cual fue tu primer chiste malo?**

 **Sans:** No lo hare por que soy sanscional hehehe,Creo que fue el que le hize a PAPYRUS el de que tenia hambre hasta los huesos hehehe

 **PAPYRUS estaba atras de Sans dandose un facepalm**

 **Kyo:** hehehe a veces si da risa,Pregunta **Toriel: gracias mami cabra 3. Que se siente tener a tus hijos de vuelta contigo?**

 **Toriel:** No hay de que mi niño,Es algo que no podia explicar con simples palabras- **Abrazando a Chara,Frisk Y Asriel-**

 **Chara,Frisk y Asriel:** Te queremos mucho mama

 **Kyo:** Pero que conmovedor...Pregunta **Mettaton: Sigues usando el viejo cuerpo que te hizo Alphys?**

 **Mettaton:** No lo uso mucho,Pero si lo tengo cariño por?

 **Kyo:** Es raro verla en su antigua forma...Preguntas **Asriel: 1) que se siente estar "vivo" otra vez? 2) Que sientes al ver a Chara con Frisk? 3) Porque fuiste tan facil de vencer teniendo todo tu poder? (no mori ni una sola vez peleando con el BD).**

 **Asriel:** Bien puedo estar con toda mi familia,Felicidad al ver que Chara encontro el amor,Por tu determinacion y rehusos...

 **Kyo:** Es que es muy kawaii, **Undyne: Tranqui, prefiero la pasta al pescado, me referia a que INTENTES cansarme con tus ejersicios.**

 **Undyne:** Muy bien,Reto aceptado humano preparate a cansarte como nunca lo has hecho

 **Kyo:** No hermano no lo hagas,Pregunta **Papyrus: puedes hacerme pasta, gran chef Papyrus**

 **PAPYRUS:** _CLARO HUMANO YO EL GRAN CHEF PAPYRUS TE HARE PASTA_

 **Despues de 30 min...**

 **PAPYRUS:** _AQUI ESTA TU PASTA HUMANO-_ **Dandote la pasta-**

 **Kyo:** PAPYRUS es el mejor chef,Pregunta **Frisk: porque eres inDETERMINADO en el juego?**

 **Frisk se rie por el chiste malo**

 **Frisk:** No lo se- **Sonriendo-**

 **Kyo:** Otro sans Nooo D:

 **Sans:** Que hay de malo conmigo- **Suena megalovania-**

 **Kyo:** Nada nada

 **Sans:** Eso crei...

 **Kyo:** Mejor vamos ala siguiente pregunta, **Asgore: tampoco cumplo milagros -miro a Asriel- excepto algunos...Como te sientes al ver a tu familia unida?**

 **Asgore:** Lose,Lo mejor del mundo!

 **Kyo:** Gracias por dejar tu review espero volver a verte por aqui :D

 **the dark paladin 007:**

 **Hola ya tengo un buen teclado y ahora las preguntas**  
 **1 gaster: usare el punto due guardado y el reset para mis examenes de matematicas me lo daras**  
 **2 undyne: que piensas de mettaton**  
 **3 toriel:gracias por poco y me iban a demandar por la desaparicion de 20 carteros (que descansen en el patio trasero) por lo que mi pregunta es la siguiente serias la madrina la vida de un caballero negro es muy peligrosa mas cuando tienes a 3 paises detras de tu cabeza u-_-**  
 **4asgore: que estarias dispuesto a darme por la informacion de como recuperar a toriel**  
 **5sans: podrias destrir a donal trump por una caja llena de katchup**  
 **6papyrus: ya conosiste a under darknes papyrus**  
 **7alpys: pronto saldra la palicula de sao no te emociona y porque no le hisiste otro cuerpo a bloky**  
 **8 undyne: te quieto retar a un duelo amistoso preparate**  
 **9chara: te estare vigilando por el bien de firulais**  
 **10muffet: perfecto y no te preocupes me gustan las arañas y me gusta aprender de cada araña que existe y sere muy amoroso**  
 **11 frisk: que hacen con flowey ahora que no quiere volber a la normalidad y donde vives quiero hacer una visita y felisitarte junto a toby fox por las horas que me entretubieron -u-**  
 **12 a red ( buscalo en unitale) pronto te usare en mi fic**  
 **13 autor espero que mi fic alla sido de tu agrado ahora sin mas me retiro**

 **Kyo:** Eso espero 7u7r,Pos si no son preguntas o retos los llamare platicas :v y ya **1 gaster: usare el punto due guardado y el reset para mis examenes de matematicas me lo daras**

 **Gaster:** Como gustes pero nomas no le cambies el diseño,el color pero no el diseño

 **Kyo:** Gaster es muy liberal 7u7r,Pregunta **2 undyne: que piensas de mettaton**

 **Undyne:** Nada es muy...Creida nomas

 **Kyo:** A veces se le sube la fama por la cabeza, **3 toriel:gracias por poco y me iban a demandar por la desaparicion de 20 carteros (que descansen en el patio trasero) por lo que mi pregunta es la siguiente serias la madrina la vida de un caballero negro es muy peligrosa mas cuando tienes a 3 paises detras de tu cabeza u-_-**

 **Toriel:** No hay de que,Quieres que sea tu madrina? si haci lo quieres lo sere- **Sonriendo alegremente-**

 **Kyo:** Mami tori siempre sera la mejor,Pregunta **4asgore: que estarias dispuesto a darme por la informacion de como recuperar a toriel**

 **Asgore:** Ammm,Algo que no sea muy extremo

 **Kyo:** Siento la mirada de toriel a asgore nose porque...Pregunta **5sans: podrias destrir a donal trump por una caja llena de katchup**

 **Sans:** Lo siento chico yo no me meto en politica humana

 **Kyo:** Principios sansastaticos,Pregunta **6papyrus: ya conosiste a under darknes papyrus**

 **PAPYRUS:** _SU ASPECTO ME DA MIEDO..._

 **Kyo:** Se ve muy emo ese papyrus mas que underfell papyrus,Preguntas **7alpys: pronto saldra la palicula de sao no te emociona y porque no le hisiste otro cuerpo a bloky**

 **Alphys estaba haciendo un cosplay de asuna**

 **Alphys:** Siiiiii!,Amm es que no quizo

 **Kyo:** Apoco saldra una pelica de SAO?,Duelo **8 undyne: te quieto retar a un duelo amistoso preparate**

 **Undyne:** Da lo mejor que puedas debilucho- **Creando una lanza-**

 **Kyo:** PELEA PELEA PELEA!,Amenaza **9chara: te estare vigilando por el bien de firulais**

 **Chara:** Uy si que miedo tengo- **Riendo-** HAHAHAHA

 **Kyo:** - **Susurrando-** Esta algo loca,Platica **10muffet: perfecto y no te preocupes me gustan las arañas y me gusta aprender de cada araña que existe y sere muy amoroso**

 **Muffet:** Muy bien huhuhu,Cuando nos casaremos querido?

 **Kyo:** Sigo queriendo ser el padrino U.u,Preguntas **11 frisk: que hacen con flowey ahora que no quiere volber a la normalidad y donde vives quiero hacer una visita y felisitarte junto a toby fox por las horas que me entretubieron -u-**

 **Frisk:** Ya volvio a ser Asriel...Y te lo diria pero dice mami tori que no de mi direccion a extraños

 **Kyo:** Ami tampoco me deja D:(Si se de unitale Xd lo juego conozco varios personajes),Platica **12 a red ( buscalo en unitale) pronto te usare en mi fic**

 **Red:** Usame de una buena manera nomas...

 **Kyo:** Si buena manera 7u7r,Platica 13 autor espero que mi fic alla sido de tu agrado ahora sin mas me retiro

 **Kyo:** Yo no soy el autor yo soy como el presentador de preguntas 7u7r,Y si si me gusto espero verte pronto por aqui,SIGUIENTE REVIEW

 **alisopsie:Me gusta mucho tú fic! Esperare mis respuestas!**

 **Para Sans: Como rayos te teletransportas así de rápido!?**  
 **Para Frish: De que color son tus ojos?**  
 **Para la cuChara: Porque odias al comediante?**  
 **Para Undyne: Me enseñarias a ser tan fuerte como tú?**  
 **Para Gaster: Como rayos se podría hacer un portal a su Universo? Es posible?**  
 **Para el Autor: te esperan muchas preguntas Jijijij. Espero tengas un Sanstatico día!**

 **Kyo:** Espero que sea de su agrado y espero verte pronto 7u7r,Pregunta **Para Sans: Como rayos te teletransportas así de rápido!?**

 **Sans:** Magia hehe

 **Kyo:** Aja si,Pregunta **Para Frish: De que color son tus ojos?**

 **Frisk:** Cafes

 **Chara:** Como el chocolate :)

 **Kyo:** Vayanse a un cuarto -.-,Pregunta **Para la cuChara: Porque odias al comediante?**

 **Chara:** Vuelve a decirme haci y no sabras lo que te espera :),Por sus chistes y bromas -.-

 **Kyo:** Baia baia,Pregunta **Para Undyne: Me enseñarias a ser tan fuerte como tú?**

 **Undyne:** Te enseñare otra cosa es que solo puedas obtener un porciento de la fuerza que te enseñare

 **Kyo:** No lo hagas es un suicidio D:,Pregunta **Para Gaster: Como rayos se podría hacer un portal a su Universo? Es posible?**

 **Gaster:** Herramientos esfuerzo,DETERMINACION y magia, y si si se puede

 **Kyo:** Magia!,Platica **Para el Autor: te esperan muchas preguntas Jijijij. Espero tengas un Sanstatico día!**

 **Autor:** Te esperan muchas respuestas 7u7r,Espero ver su review pronto

 **Kyo:** Te robas a mis FANS D:

 **Autor:** Son fans de undertale no de ti

 **Kyo:** CALLATE queria ser famoso D:,Siguiente review

 **Kytsuneblue:Sans:¿que se ciente saber que eres mas fuerte que undyne y asgore?.**

 **Undyne:¿que pensarias si te dijera que existe un mundo poblado de ti?, el nombre del mundo es undynetale.**  
 **Todos:reto que busquen en internet "neko sans" y no digan awwww.**  
 **Toriel:mama cabra ¿cual es tu opinion de altertale.  
Alphys:unque engañaste a frisk con todo el asunto de metaton, siempre seras una gran amiga porque como dijo kakashi "los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que tricionan a sus amigo son peor que escoria" y no eres escoria eres unica entre los monstruos.**  
 **Asriel:¿que piensas hacer que eres otraves una cabra?.**  
 **Muffet:YO ME OPONGO,(respirando con dificultad) uf uf escaleras, yo no acepto esta union porque y tambien quiero a muffet y peleare mano a mano por ella, pero te advierto una cosa hice el entrenamiento de saitama(los que vieron one punch-man me entienden).**

 **Kyo:** Pero este review tiene salseo UwU sera interesante,Pregunta **Sans:¿que se ciente saber que eres mas fuerte que undyne y asgore?.**

 **Sans:** Genial!

 **Kyo:** El mas fuerte y debil ala vez,Pregunta **Undyne:¿que pensarias si te dijera que existe un mundo poblado de ti?, el nombre del mundo es undynetale.**

 **Undyne:** Pero que demonios!

 **Kyo:** WTF!,Reto **Todos:reto que busquen en internet "neko sans" y no digan awwww.**

 **La mayoria:** Pero que bonito sans!

 **Sans estaba sonrojado a mas no poder**

 **Chara:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA MIRATE COMEDIANTE

 **Kyo:** MIS OJOS D:

 **Kyo:** Pregunta **Toriel:mama cabra ¿cual es tu opinion de altertale.**

 **Toriel:**...

 **Kyo:** Platica **Alphys:unque engañaste a frisk con todo el asunto de metaton, siempre seras una gran amiga porque como dijo kakashi "los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que tricionan a sus amigo son peor que escoria" y no eres escoria eres unica entre los monstruos.**

 **Alphys:** Okey...Gracias supongo

 **Kyo:** Denada 7u7r,Pregunta **Asriel:¿que piensas hacer que eres otraves una cabra?.**

 **Asriel:** Pos estar con mi familia y ver el mundo

 **Kyo:** Ohh Vamo a China 7u7r,? **Muffet:YO ME OPONGO,(respirando con dificultad) uf uf escaleras, yo no acepto esta union porque y tambien quiero a muffet y peleare mano a mano por ella, pero te advierto una cosa hice el entrenamiento de saitama(los que vieron one punch-man me entienden).**

 **Muffet:** Oh...No podemos casarnos si alguien se opone...

 **Y HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 7 DEL ASK...POS NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR NOMAS QUE ME DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA EVITARE HACER ESO DENUEVO Y SIN MAS LOS ESPERO AQUI DENUEVO Y DESPIDE ASRIEL**

 **Asriel:** Adios! Gracias por ver el capitulo

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	8. Ask 8

**BIENVENIDOS ALA PARTE/CAPITULO 8 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE**

 **Pos...Nomas digo que acaban de terminar las evaluaciones del primer parcial y empieza el segundo D:**

 **Haci que si me ausento ya saben por que...Haci que sin mas empezamos con el Ask**

 **Lord fire 123:Y tambien del cap 7 BD :**

 **Papyrus: Bone appetit xD -dejo el plato vacio en 1 minuto- hay mas?.**  
 **Sans: Eso es sanstastico xD. Como seria si tuvieras a Swap!Papyrus como hermano?, lo querrias como al verdadero?.**  
 **Asriel: Ni siquiera estaba determinado, estaba dormido como Sans en su pelea con Chara. 1) ¿Sabias que el alma que te otorgue pertenece a un dragon (yo)? 2) No te preocupes por devolvermela, vale por 3 almas como Frisk y Chara, asique vivire como siempre, pero solo puedes usar el 1% de poder (es decir, al nivel de Asgore).**  
 **Mettaton: ¿Es verdad que en ese cuerpo eras la maquina del puzzle de las baldosas de Papyrus?**  
 **Undyne: -empieza a sonar Battle against a true hero- Reto aceptado, estoy encendido! -de mi cabeza empieza a salir fuego- :D. ¿El viejo Gerson te entrenaba de pequeña?**  
 **Chara: 1) Si Frisk hace algun chiste malo, lo "castigas"? 7w7. 2) Que opinas del fandom que te empareja con Asriel? (le voy al Charisk :,v)**  
 **Frisk: 1) Cuando Chara hace algo indevido la "castigas"? 7W7.**  
 **Alphys: 1) Te gusta el anime de la superficie? 2) Si estuviste mucho tiempo en el laboratorio real, ¿Como no encontraste nada sobre la investigacion de Gaster?**  
 **Asgore: En la ruta genocida absorviste las almas humanas?**  
 **Kyo: Problem con los chistes malos?**

 **Eso seria todo por ahora, que sino queda muy largo xD, sin mas, chao :D**

 **Kyo:** Bien bien 7u7r,Pregunta **Papyrus: Bone appetit xD -dejo el plato vacio en 1 minuto- hay mas?.**

 **PAPYRUS Te mostraba una Olla llena de spaggueti(Best ortografia ever)**

 **PAPYRUS:** _CLARO QUE SI HUMANO_

 **Kyo:** Yo ya comi :3, **Sans: Eso es sanstastico xD. Como seria si tuvieras a Swap!Papyrus como hermano?, lo querrias como al verdadero?.**

 **Sans:** Hehehe buena esa,Yo digo que no,No seria igual y prefiero a mi papyrus

 **Kyo:** Sans es muy apegado a su hermano,Pregunta? **Asriel: Ni siquiera estaba determinado, estaba dormido como Sans en su pelea con Chara. 1) ¿Sabias que el alma que te otorgue pertenece a un dragon (yo)? 2) No te preocupes por devolvermela, vale por 3 almas como Frisk y Chara, asique vivire como siempre, pero solo puedes usar el 1% de poder (es decir, al nivel de Asgore).**

 **Asriel:** Okeeeey...

 **Kyo:** Mi cerebro D:,Pregunta **Mettaton: ¿Es verdad que en ese cuerpo eras la maquina del puzzle de las baldosas de Papyrus?**

 **Mettaton:** Una version vieja pero si...

 **Kyo:** Era muy obvio no?,Pelea! **Undyne: -empieza a sonar Battle against a true hero- Reto aceptado, estoy encendido! -de mi cabeza empieza a salir fuego- :D. ¿El viejo Gerson te entrenaba de pequeña?**

 **Undyne:** No...Segun yo no hahaha veamos que tienes debilucho tu atacas primero

 **Kyo:** Vamo a calmarno?,Preguntas **Chara: 1) Si Frisk hace algun chiste malo, lo "castigas"? 7w7. 2) Que opinas del fandom que te empareja con Asriel? (le voy al Charisk :,v)**

 **Chara:** En primera frisk es mujer,Y odio sus chistes igual que los de sans pero aun haci la quiero,en segunda cada quien tiene sus gustos :)

 **Kyo:** Apoyo a chara,Pregunta **Frisk: 1) Cuando Chara hace algo indevido la "castigas"? 7W7.**

 **Frisk:** Si hace algo indevido le quito su chocolate

 **Chara:** Eso es tortura D:

 **Frisk:** Prefieres al chocolate antes que ami?

 **Frisk se va indignada del lugar**

 **Chara:** Ey espera no quize decir eso

 **Chara persigue a Frisk**

 **Kyo:** Really nigga?,Preguntas **Alphys: 1) Te gusta el anime de la superficie? 2) Si estuviste mucho tiempo en el laboratorio real, ¿Como no encontraste nada sobre la investigacion de Gaster?**

 **Alphys:** Siiii es muy bueno,No encontre nada por que sans se lo llevo todo

 **Kyo:** Ese sans...,Pregunta **Asgore: En la ruta genocida absorviste las almas humanas?**

 **Asgore:** No alcance...

 **Kyo:** Debil...,Pregunta **Kyo: Problem con los chistes malos?**

 **Kyo:** PRIMERA PREGUNTA AMI!,Ammm quiero decir si,Al algunos chistes tan malos pero tan malos que si causan gracias, y otros que son malos y no dan gracia...Haci que si tengo un problem...Siguiente REVIEW

 **alisopsie:Aré Are! No se peleen aquí más preguntitas!**

 **Para asgoro': Entonces eres botánico no? Entonces debes saber el idioma de las flores no?**  
 **Para los esquele-bros científicos: Y como un humano podría tener magia? Tendría que convertirse en un monstruo? O modificar su adn para tener magia?**  
 **Para undyne: Sempai yo la gran alisopsie la superare algún día!**  
 **Para la cuChara: primero te diré así hasta que deje mi alma de existir en el multiuniverso! Segundo como rayos nunca vienes cuando te llamó!?**  
 **Para friks: Eres mi favorita/o de entre todos los de undertale! Pregunta del día Conoces al resto de los au de tú universo?**  
 **Reto! Los reto a todos a hacer un cosplay (Lose sí se escribe así?) de su personaje anime favorito!**  
 **Para el autor y presentador!; Tranquilos los dos que de mi Lose libran hasta que barato deje de tener relleno! Así que tendrán muchas preguntas! Además que ya comenze a entrenar con undyne-Sempai así que... Sólo diré que yo siendo una geminis... Es que yo soy bipolar según mis conocidos... Y por eso y por pelear no les daré ningún picachu!**

 **Kyo:** Nadie se pelea por preguntas...,Pregunta **Para asgoro': Entonces eres botánico no? Entonces debes saber el idioma de las flores no?**

 **Asgore:** Soy jardinero,Pero no se el idioma de las flores

 **Kyo:** Segun yo un botanico era un tipo brujo,Pregunta **Para los esquele-bros científicos: Y como un humano podría tener magia? Tendría que convertirse en un monstruo? O modificar su adn para tener magia?**

 **Sans:** Solo ocupas despertar su magia interior

 **PAPYRUS:** _EXACTO!_

 **Kyo:** r7u7r,Platica **Para undyne: Sempai yo la gran alisopsie la superare algún día!**

 **Undyne:** No creo que lo logres,Pero quiero verte intentarlo- **Con una gran sonrisa-**

 **Kyo:** Baia baia,Desafio? **Para la cuChara: primero te diré así hasta que deje mi alma de existir en el multiuniverso! Segundo como rayos nunca vienes cuando te llamó!?**

 **Chara:** Solo por que esta Frisk no te mato!,Voy pero cuando te veo me regreso :)

 **Kyo:** Turn down no for that!?,Pregunta y alago **Para friks: Eres mi favorita/o de entre todos los de undertale! Pregunta del día Conoces al resto de los au de tú universo?**

 **Frisk:** Gracias y soy mujer - **Sonriendo alegremente-** La mayoria por?

 **Kyo:** Frisk siempre es alegre,RETO **Reto! Los reto a todos a hacer un cosplay (Lose sí se escribe así?) de su personaje anime favorito!**

 **Kyo hizo un cosplay de Kyo de the king of fighter(Por que sera?)**

 **El Autor estaba haciendo un cosplay de Sora(No Game No Life)**

 **Undyne hacia cosplay de Kirito y Alphys De Asuna (Sword Art Online)**

 **Sans De Kaneki(Tokyo Ghoul)**

 **PAPYRUS de Saitama(One Punch Man)**

 **Toriel No le gustaba el anime :c**

 **Asgore de Choji(Naruto)**

 **Mettaton de Miku Izayoi(Date a live)**

 **Muffet Hacia Cosplay De Elise(League Of Legends)**

 **Muffet:** Se que no es anime,pero queria hacer cosplay huhuhu

 **Nota:Los personajes quedaran vestidos haci en todo el capitulo,Haci que imaginenselos 7u7r**

 **Kyo:** Todos nos vemos shidoris,Platica **Para el autor y presentador!; Tranquilos los dos que de mi Lose libran hasta que barato deje de tener relleno! Así que tendrán muchas preguntas! Además que ya comenze a entrenar con undyne-Sempai así que... Sólo diré que yo siendo una geminis... Es que yo soy bipolar según mis conocidos... Y por eso y por pelear no les daré ningún picachu!**

 **Autor y Kyo:** Nosotros somos escorpio y nos da igual ya tenemos a sanic- **Musica de Go so fast?-**

 **Kyo:** Siguiente review r7u7r

 **Kytsuneblue:** **Alphys: tomalo como un cumplido, ademas si yo fuera frisk no me importaria si me hicieras la trampa de dioses, tu siempre seras mi amiga.**

 **Papyrus:¿que le dirias a tu version swap? y ¿porque atravesaste la ventana de undyne?**  
 **Toriel:¿sin comentarios? Lo respeto, tan solo quiero saber sobre tu opinion de la otra toriel y sans.**  
 **Undyne: no me espere esa re-accion, crei que te volverias loca gritando "un mundo lleno de personas geniales como yo" o algo haci.**  
 **Todos: cierto que sans es tierno como gato, como sea quiero preguntar ¿que opinan y que le dirian a sus versiones swap? (Lo pregunte sin esepcion de nadie haci que tambien lo dicen muffet, grillby, y metatton).**  
 **Metatton: esta pregunta me esta matando ¿eres macho o hembra?**  
 **Muffet:mis sentimientos son cinceros mi diosa araña, por ti haria lo que sea incluso alimentar a tu mascota y trabajar como un esclavo para darte una gran cantidad de dinero.**  
 **Sans:que no te de pena, por lo menos a toriel le pareciste tierno y ¿como se ciente ser uno de los cuatro sans mas fuertes?.**  
 **Grillby:¿la chica de fuego verde es un familiar tuyo? Para confirmar.**

 **Chara:(me aclaro la garganta, tomo un vaso con agua, miro mi guion y la miro fijamente) muerete (tomo mis cosas y me voy).**

 **Kyo:** Hola denuevo kytsune r7u7r,Platica **Alphys: tomalo como un cumplido, ademas si yo fuera frisk no me importaria si me hicieras la trampa de dioses, tu siempre seras mi amiga.**

 **Alphys:...**

 **Kyo:** WTF...,Pregunta **Papyrus:¿que le dirias a tu version swap? y ¿porque atravesaste la ventana de undyne?**

 **PAPYRUS:** _QUE SEA MAS ACTIVO Y QUE DEJE LA FLOJERA COMO SANS!,ERA UNA SALIDA DRAMATICA Y NO SOSPECHOSA_

 **Kyo:** XD,Pregunta **Toriel:¿sin comentarios? Lo respeto, tan solo quiero saber sobre tu opinion de la otra toriel y sans.**

 **Toriel:** Prefiero no decir nada mi niño...

 **Kyo:** LEL eso no me lo esperaba,Pregunta **Todos: cierto que sans es tierno como gato, como sea quiero preguntar ¿que opinan y que le dirian a sus versiones swap? (Lo pregunte sin esepcion de nadie haci que tambien lo dicen muffet, grillby, y metatton).**

 **Sans:** Ya olviden ese tema...- **Algo sonrojado pero el disfraz de kaneki lo ocultaba-** Es buena onda

 **PAPYRUS:** _IGUAL QUE MI SANS FLOJO_

 **Undyne:** MIEDOSA Y DEBILUCHA

 **Alphys:...**

 **Toriel:** Loca?

 **Asgore:...**

 **Frisk:** Nope nope nope nope

 **Chara::(**

 **Muffet:...**

 **Grillby:...**

 **Mettaton:** No tengo nada que decir...

 **Kyo:**...,Pregunta **Metatton: esta pregunta me esta matando ¿eres macho o hembra?**

 **Mettaton:** Soy mujer...( **Vamo a aclarno,En teoria mettaton es un robot haci que no tiene genero pero para mi es mujer y punto :v)**

 **Kyo:** Metrosexual?,Declaracion? **Muffet:mis sentimientos son cinceros mi diosa araña, por ti haria lo que sea incluso alimentar a tu mascota y trabajar como un esclavo para darte una gran cantidad de dinero.**

 **Muffet:** Oh...Enserio?

 **Kyo:** A paladin no le gustara nada esto...,Pregunta **Sans:que no te de pena, por lo menos a toriel le pareciste tierno y ¿como se ciente ser uno de los cuatro sans mas fuertes?.**

 **Sans:** Ya cambiemos de tema,Muy bien

 **Kyo:** Bad time?,Pregunta **Grillby:¿la chica de fuego verde es un familiar tuyo? Para confirmar.**

 **Grillby:** Es mi sobrina

 **Kyo:**.-.,Amenaza?

 **Chara:(me aclaro la garganta, tomo un vaso con agua, miro mi guion y la miro fijamente) muerete (tomo mis cosas y me voy).**

 **Chara:** - **Estaba siendo detenida por Frisk-** VEN PARA ACA DEJA TE MATO!

 **Kyo:** ESO ES DEL DIABLO D:

 **TTT:**

 **Aqui en un disfrazado Chat Show.**  
 **Primero habran preguntas y luego retos.**  
 **Costesta Chara ¿Que sentiste al matar a Toriel, tu querida madre adoptiva?**  
 **Oye Frisk ¿Me describes la sensacion de tener el cuerpo poseido?**  
 **Papyrus ¿Que hace una lampara de forma conveniente en medio de Snowin?**  
 **Tengo una duda Undyne ¿A quien se le ocurrio la idea de poner un dispensador de agua a un lado del puente de Hotland?**  
 **Heee Alphys, ¿Que son 50 quimicos y 50 fisicos?... Son ¡100tificos!**  
 **Querida Muffet, ahora estas viviendo un drama de telenovela ¿Que se siente?**  
 **Asgore responde ¿A quien se le ocurrio llamar a su hijo "Asriel"?**  
 **Toriel ¿Tarta de caramelo o canela?**  
 **Empesemos con retos.**  
 **Sans, aplasta una araña.**  
 **Chara, ten una fiesta de té con Temmie, Frisk igual debe estar.**  
 **Metatton, elije a alguien para que interpreten una escena de "Romeo y Julieta"**  
 **Nastablok, has un poema consonante de dos estrofas con tres versos cada una.**  
 **Eso es todo, muchas gracias.**

 **Kyo:** Baia nombre,Pregunta **Costesta Chara ¿Que sentiste al matar a Toriel, tu querida madre adoptiva?**

 **Chara:** En su momento NADA :)

 **Kyo:** Eres el diablo D:,Pregunta **Oye Frisk ¿Me describes la sensacion de tener el cuerpo poseido?**

 **Frisk:** Es casi normal,Excepto por una voz que no es tuya y te habla y convence

 **Chara:** :)

 **Kyo:** r7u7r,Pregunta **Papyrus ¿Que hace una lampara de forma conveniente en medio de Snowin?**

 **PAPYRUS:** _CONVENIENTEMENTE NOSE_

 **Kyo:** LOOOOOOL,Pregunta **Tengo una duda Undyne ¿A quien se le ocurrio la idea de poner un dispensador de agua a un lado del puente de Hotland?**

 **Undyne:** A alphys al ver que podia desmayarme al cruzar el puente lo puso al lado para que no me desmayara y por alguna razon alguien lo movio del lugar y por eso no capture a FRISK

 **Kyo:** Coma Pregunta **Heee Alphys, ¿Que son 50 quimicos y 50 fisicos?... Son ¡100tificos!**

 **Alphys:** Hehehehe buena esa

 **Kyo:** Mal chiste Pero me hizo reir hahaha XD,Pregunta **Querida Muffet, ahora estas viviendo un drama de telenovela ¿Que se siente?**

 **Muffet:** Mal...

 **Kyo:** Todo se derrumbo dentro de ti dentro de ti,Pregunta **Asgore responde ¿A quien se le ocurrio llamar a su hijo "Asriel"?**

 **Asgore:** Toriel y yo no nos poniamos de acuerdo el nombre,Haci que para no pelear le pusimos la mitad de cada nombre

 **Kyo:** Ahora todo tiene sentido,Pregunta **Toriel ¿Tarta de caramelo o canela?**

 **Toriel:** Los 2

 **Kyo:** :D,Reto **Sans, aplasta una araña.**

 **Sans:** Amm no haria eso nunca- **Muffet lo acosaba con la mirada-**

 **Kyo:** Lel,Reto **Chara, ten una fiesta de té con Temmie, Frisk igual debe estar.**

 **Una fiesta de té arruinada despues**

 **Chara:** :)

 **Kyo:** Mi te D:, **Metatton, elije a alguien para que interpreten una escena de "Romeo y Julieta"**

 **Mettaton reia malvadamente**

 **Mettaton:** A sans con frisk

 **Sans y frisk estaban en shock,Mientras que chara queria matar a mettaton y toriel hiba a regañar a su niña mas por celos que por otra cosa**

 **Una obra de teatro despues**

 **Mettaton:** Que hermoso!

 **Unas "Charlas y Consejos" Despues**

 **Kyo:** Pobre mettaton,sans y frisk,Reto **Nastablok, has un poema consonante de dos estrofas con tres versos cada una.**

 **Napstablook:** L-Lo intentare

Podra nublarse el Sol eternmente  
Podra secarse en un istante el Mar  
Mas no podre vivir si estas ausente  
Me morire si me dejas de Amar

Todo sucedera, podra la muerte  
Cubrirme con su funebre crespon  
Pues no quiero vivir si no he de verte  
Si me faltara la llama de tu amor

 **Kyo:** Yo lo paso,Gracias a ti espero verlo pronto y siguiente review!

 **the dark paladin 007:**

 **Estubo bueno y ten mis preguntas**  
 **sans: que harias si te cresiera el cabello (de alguna forma que no explicare ~)**  
 **gaster : si tu eres el padre de sans y papyrus quien es la madre**  
 **papyrus :ue harias si le regalo a sans un libro sobre chistes**  
 **Toriel:cual es tu reseta de pay que quiero comensar un negocio y si quieres puedes ayudar y te doy la mitad de las ganancias**  
 **Asgire; que hicieron con las almas que estan en paz y si las tienen me las prestan nesecito erradicar a un politico estiritipado llamado trump**  
 **Alfys: eres una dinosaurio**  
 **Mettaton: quiero ser tu representante unete a mi y seremos millonarios bueno mas de lo que soy guajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja**  
 **frisk:cual de los muchos universos que hay cual te gustaria visitar y quien te acompañaria**  
 **chara: mira agamos una tregua en lo que la boda se realiza y te rregalo una fabrica de chocolate y con upalumpas incluidos**  
 **Muffet: tranquila mi amor ya tengo todo listo por lo que podremos casarnos muy pronto solo hay que conseguir los trajes (armadura en mi caso)**  
 **Notesbloke:que te parese si te consigo un cuerpo robotico**  
 **los guardias dragon y conejo: pueden ser los guardias en mi boda tranquis ya tengo otros dos que les echaran la mano**  
 **Presentador o escritor( no me quedo claroXD): boy a hacer un one-shot para la boda y ademas me das ayudas para ideas wn mi gic estoy en blanco**

 **Eso seria todo hasta pronto**

 **Kyo:** Shavo Creo que alguien te esta quitando a Muffet...No mas digo,Pregunta **sans: que harias si te cresiera el cabello (de alguna forma que no explicare ~)**

 **Sans:** Peinarmelo con mi peine

 **Kyo:** Eso no me lo esperaba,Pregunta **gaster : si tu eres el padre de sans y papyrus quien es la madre**

 **Gaster:** Son mis creaciones por lo tanto no hay madre...

 **Kyo:** Tiene razon W. ,Pregunta **papyrus :ue harias si le regalo a sans un libro sobre chistes**

 **PAPYRUS:** _ME COMPRO UNOS TAPONES PARA OIDOS_

 **Kyo:** Yo quiero otros porfavor,Pregunta **Toriel:cual es tu reseta de pay que quiero comensar un negocio y si quieres puedes ayudar y te doy la mitad de las ganancias**

 **Toriel:** Si quieres te doy la receta y no es necesario que me des nada- **Sonreia Amablemente-**

 **Kyo:** Cuando abres?,Pregunta **Asgire; que hicieron con las almas que estan en paz y si las tienen me las prestan nesecito erradicar a un politico estiritipado llamado trump**

 **Asgore:** Como tu lo dijiste estan en paz ya no existen,No las tenemos lo siento

 **Kyo:** Trump :(,Pregunta? **Alfys: eres una dinosaurio**

 **Alphys:** Si...

 **Kyo:** Era obvio,Propuesta **Mettaton: quiero ser tu representante unete a mi y seremos millonarios bueno mas de lo que soy guajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja**

 **Mettaton:** Gracias pero ya tengo representante querido

 **Kyo:** Papyrus?,Pregunta **frisk:cual de los muchos universos que hay cual te gustaria visitar y quien te acompañaria**

 **Frisk:** Underswap con Chara

 **Kyo:** Y yo que D:,Propuesta **chara: mira agamos una tregua en lo que la boda se realiza y te rregalo una fabrica de chocolate y con upalumpas incluidos**

 **Chara:** Me parece bien :)

 **Kyo:** Tanto chocolate?,Platica **Muffet: tranquila mi amor ya tengo todo listo por lo que podremos casarnos muy pronto solo hay que conseguir los trajes (armadura en mi caso)**

 **Muffet:**...

 **Kyo:** Vamo a dejarla que piense lo que esta pasando,Pregunta **Notesbloke:que te parese si te consigo un cuerpo robotico**

 **Napstablook:** N-No Gracias,A-Asi estoy bien

 **Kyo:** Umm..., **los guardias dragon y conejo: pueden ser los guardias en mi boda tranquis ya tengo otros dos que les echaran la mano**

 **Guardia 01:** Claro!

 **Guardia 02:** Con gusto

 **Kyo:** LEL,Ayuda **Presentador o escritor( no me quedo claroXD): boy a hacer un one-shot para la boda y ademas me das ayudas para ideas wn mi gic estoy en blanco**

 **Kyo:** Umm has una historia tragica de amor

 **Autor:** Tu has que se enamore de ti con magia pokemon XD

 **Mishu-Chan:Ola k aseee ok comenzaré con las preguntas:**

 **Sans:me podrias dejar hacerles un dibujo a ti y a papyrus en versión anime xfa..pds:me encantan tus chistes si q me hacen reír jajaja.**  
 **Papyrus:que se siente ser el hermano menor?**  
 **Toriel:te amo mama toriel,no quiero sonar entrometida pero xq no perdona a asgore si ya se arrepintió (t lo pregunto xq me da mucha pena (_).**  
 **Asgore:como le declaraste tu amor a toriel.(7w7).**  
 **Undyne:te admiro muchoooo me podrías entrenar xfa.**  
 **Asriel:eres kawaii, te gusta alguien (7w7).**  
 **Alphys:como se conocieron tu y undyne.**  
 **Gaster:xq eres tan misterioso (e_e)**  
 **Frisk: ves animes?**  
 **Chara:te consideras yandere?**  
 **Bueno esas son todas mis preguntas chaooo los amo ( )**

 **Kyo:** Holi!,Pregunta **Sans:me podrias dejar hacerles un dibujo a ti y a papyrus en versión anime xfa..pds:me encantan tus chistes si q me hacen reír jajaja.**

 **Sans:** Si porque no,Y Gracias

 **Kyo:** Fan del comediante?,Pregunta **Papyrus:que se siente ser el hermano menor?**

 **PAPYRUS:** _APOCO SOY EL HERMANO MENOR?_

 **Kyo:** Es el hermano menor?,Pregunta? **Toriel:te amo mama toriel,no quiero sonar entrometida pero xq no perdona a asgore si ya se arrepintió (t lo pregunto xq me da mucha pena (_).**

 **Toriel:** No se merece mi perdon por lo que hizo

 **Asgore lloraba en silencio en una esquina**

 **Kyo:** Mami tori la ruda?WTF,Pregunta **Asgore:como le declaraste tu amor a toriel.(7w7).**

 **Seguia en la esquina**

 **Asgore:** Un ramo de rosas y un pie de caracol D:

 **Kyo:** D:,Alago y pregunta **Undyne:te admiro muchoooo me podrías entrenar xfa.**

 **Undyne:** Gracia,Si aguantas el entrenamiento si Aunque no lo creo

 **Kyo:** Es una tortura D:,Pregunta **Asriel:eres kawaii, te gusta alguien (7w7).**

 **Asriel:** Gracias,Y por ahorita no

 **Kyo:** Detenga su shipeo,Pregunta **Alphys:como se conocieron tu y undyne.**

 **Alphys:** Undyne tenia que capturar un criminal pero no lo encontraba y fue a verme para que lo buscara con mi camara y ahi la conoci

 **Kyo:** O.O,Pregunta **Gaster:xq eres tan misterioso (e_e)**

 **Gaster:** Porque puedo y quiero

 **Kyo:** OOHHHHHH,Pregunta **Frisk: ves animes?**

 **Frisk:** Si por?

 **Kyo:** Quiero una segunda temporada de No Game No Life,Pregunta **Chara:te consideras yandere?**

 **Chara:** :) :) :) :)

 **Kyo:** Bueno espero verte en el siguiente Cap r7u7r

 **Kyo:Y se acabo el cap shavos y shavas D:,Ahora queda esperar el siguiente mientras mas rapido dejen su review mas rapido hago cap r7u7r esta vez si me tarde :v y era mas por flojera haci que ñe termine el cap en la noche para que lo leeyeran cuando despertaran**

 **Y sin mas que decir los veo en la proxima y despide el cap Chara**

 **Chara:** :)

 **Kyo:** Despide el cap -.-

 **Chara:** Ahh...Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap :)

 **Disclaimer:UNDERTALE es propiedad de toby fox**


	9. Ask 9

**BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO/PARTE 9 DEL ASK DE UNDERTALE!**

 **Ya casi llegamos al 10 7u7r y queria agradecerles por sus reviews me hacen saber que por lo menos les interesa el Ask :3**

 **Y nomas aviso que esta y la siguiente semana son evaluaciones haci que van a esperar unas 2 semanas para cap nuevo u.u**

 **no se preocupen este ask no morira D:,A menos que dejen de dejar reviews hay va morir T.T**

 **En fin vamos a empezar YAP!**

 **alisopsie:Holus! Aquí reportandose alisopsie! XD**

 **Presentador: Que se siente estar entre tantos personajes de Undertale?**  
 **Chara: Oiga, pero sí yo la llamaba para darle chocolates y que te llevaras a alguien llamado Maduro contigo... :(**  
 **Friks: Con quién te llevas mejor de los AÚ ?(aparte de la tuya)**  
 **Sans: *le da un libro de chistes* Disfruta tú regaló!**  
 **Gaster: Te reto a usar un vestido!**  
 **Papyrus: *le da un libro de cocina* Para que puedas cocinar muchas más comida deliciosa!**  
 **Eso es todo por ahora amigos! XD**

 **Kyo:** Gracias por tu review y que bien que te veo por aqui 7u7r,Pregunta **Presentador: Que se siente estar entre tantos personajes de Undertale?**

 **Kyo:** Muy chido estar con sans durmiendo,Viendo anime con alphys y undyne,Etc me agrada :D

 **Kyo:** Siguiente charla, **Chara: Oiga, pero sí yo la llamaba para darle chocolates y que te llevaras a alguien llamado Maduro contigo... :(**

 **Chara:** Ya tengo suficientes chocolates,No gracias no me meto en problemas de paises :)

 **Kyo:** Morales 7-7,Pregunta **Friks: Con quién te llevas mejor de los AÚ ?(aparte de la tuya)**

 **Frisk:** Con US Sans y US Chara

 **Chara abraza a Frisk**

 **Chara:** Tu eres mia nomas :)

 **Kyo:** Celos OP,Regalo! **Sans: *le da un libro de chistes* Disfruta tú regaló!**

 **Sans:** Muchas gracias es sanscional- **BA DUM TSS-**

 **Kyo:** .-.,Reto **Gaster: Te reto a usar un vestido!**

 **Gaster:...**

 **Una pelea y discusion despues gaster usa un vestido de sirvienta**

 **Gaster:** YA! Listo ya cumpli- **Sonrojado a mas no poder-**

 **Gaster se fue maldiciendo a todo lo que podia maldecir**

 **Kyo:** Le tome foto HAHAHAHA,Regalo! **Papyrus: *le da un libro de cocina* Para que puedas cocinar muchas más comida deliciosa!**

 **Papyrus:** _GRACIAS HUMANA! LO VOY A USAR MUCHO_

 **Kyo:** Comida *.*,Siguiente review!

 **the dark paladin 007:** **Kytsuneblue callate ella es mia asi que vete de aqui o tendre que exterminarte como ise con los marcianos de pluton osea los vole en mil pedasos asi que te recomiendo a que te aleges de mi amor aracnido ademas que ya tengo todo listo pra la boda y los guardias no creo que te dejen entrar pero si eliges no escucharme bueno luego no digas que no te lo adverti guajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajaj presentador hasme el fabor de poner esto si el pone mas preguntas y te ago el padrino :)**

 **Mis preguntas lol**  
 **alpys; a que te dedicas**  
 **chara:me ayudas a exterminar a Kytsuneblue si no escuchay te doy otra fabrica**  
 **frisk: serias tu junto a chara las que pongan los petalos y ademas consigueslas flores doradas**  
 **Gaster : como vonosiste a core frisk**  
 **sans: por que combertiste a frisk en core friks**  
 **papyrus: le das un sape a sans por vago**  
 **toriel: buelbe con asgore el solo no estaba en sus cabales no digo que este bien lo que hiso pero no hay que hacerlo sentir mal en cada instante el solo buscaba el bien para su pueblo**  
 **Olle ademas mi hermano quiere hacer otras preguntas el es the golden fenix**  
 **fenix hola me gusta tu fic y tengo algunas preguntas**  
 **chara: sinseramente a ti te hiria de marabilla en underfell**  
 **Sans: en serio que me hisite pasar un mal rato hasta que mi hermano reseteo mi partida ( enrealudad yo se lo resetie y el ya habia completado el final pasifista sin intesiones de hacer la genosida**  
 **Undyne:tu me dejaste como alfilitero ):**  
 **Flowey: te odio**  
 **buelbe paladin bueno eso seria todo se despide el defwnsor de los debiles y tanbien mi tonto hermano hasta luego**

 **Kyo:** Pero que tension U.U,Pregunta **alpys; a que te dedicas**

 **Alphys:** Soy Maestra de Ciencias

 **Kyo:** Una 100tifika,Pregunta **chara:me ayudas a exterminar a Kytsuneblue si no escuchay te doy otra fabrica**

 **Chara:** No mato a los lectores...Aunque quisiera pero Frisk no me deja

 **Kyo:** Baia baia eso no me lo esperaba,Pregunta **frisk: serias tu junto a chara las que pongan los petalos y ademas consigueslas flores doradas**

 **Frisk:** Claro por que no

 **Kyo:** Prefiero rosas negras,Pregunta **Gaster : como vonosiste a core frisk**

 **Gaster:** Me aparecio de la nada...Y ahi lo conoci

 **Kyo:** 7-7,Pregunta **sans: por que combertiste a frisk en core friks**

 **Sans:** Razones chico razones

 **Kyo:** *Inserte texto aqui plox*,Pregunta **papyrus: le das un sape a sans por vago**

 **PAPYRUS:** _LOSIENTO HUMANO NO PUEDO HACERLO_

 **Kyo:** What?...,Plegarias **toriel: buelbe con asgore el solo no estaba en sus cabales no digo que este bien lo que hiso pero no hay que hacerlo sentir mal en cada instante el solo buscaba el bien para su pueblo**

 **Toriel:** Losiento pero ya hize una decision...

- **Asgore Se Va denuevo al rincon a pensar-**

 **Kyo:** Pobre asgore,Preguntas del hermano 7u7r fenix,Pregunta **chara: sinseramente a ti te hiria de marabilla en underfell**

 **Chara:** Podria ser...Pero no estaria con mi Frisk

 **Kyo:** Si no esta su Frisk no va ningun lugar lel,Platica **Sans: en serio que me hisite pasar un mal rato hasta que mi hermano reseteo mi partida ( enrealudad yo se lo resetie y el ya habia completado el final pasifista sin intesiones de hacer la genosida**

 **Sans:** - **Sonriendo de lado a lado-**

 **Kyo:** D: no me gusta su cara,Platica **Undyne:tu me dejaste como alfilitero ):**

 **Undyne:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Kyo:** LoL,Platica **Flowey: te odio**

 **Asriel:** Ahora soy asriel...

 **Kyo:** Te espero ver la proxima con tu hermano r7u7r,Siguiente review!

 **kitsuneblue:Take a moment to think of just, Flexibility, love, and trust, Take a moment to think of just**

 **Flexibility, love, and trust (canción mas reciente de steven universe "here comes a thought"). oh no los vi perdón usual mente no lo hago mientras me miran (me aclaro la garganta) comencemos.**  
 **undyne:¿como conociste y te volviste amiga de los hermanos esqueletos.**  
 **toriel: lo respeto y esta bien si no me lo dices no es obligación.**  
 **muffet: lo digo en serio, por ti yo aria lo que fuera para tenerte a mi lado, puede que actualmente no sea millonario, no tenga el rostro de un adonis y no tenga tanto musculo pero una cosa si puedo darte, mi corazón y mi vida.**  
 **alphys:¿puedo escucharte cantar "es un amor pecesil"?.**  
 **asriel:¿te molestaría que te diga hermanito cabra?.**  
 **papyrus: te reto que veas en Internet creepyPASTA, créeme te sorprenderás. :)**  
 **todos: les traigo una grandiosa sorpresa a todos los personajes presentes, e traído a 2 personajes especiales de un mundo que pensaron era mas que imposible de ir y salir, les presento a (baja el telón) kurama el zorro de las 9 colas y shukaku el mapache de 1 cola.**  
 **sans: oye sans te traigo un batido especial que prepare yo mismo espero que te guste (miro que sans se lo termina todo y su sonrisa es mas grande de lo normal, lo que confirma que le gusto y me pregunta de que esta echo) oh nada solo los ingredientes de un batido común, el verdadero ingrediente que le dio tan buen sabor es la leche, mas especifico "LECHE DE CABRA" :) :).**  
 **asgore:¿como es posible que con la armadura te veas te veas musculoso y con gran respeto, pero con la camisa hawaiana que tienes para tu trabajo de jardinero te veas hemmm como lo digo, mas rellenito?.**

 **Kyo:** Hello mai friend(Se como se escribe pero quiero escribirlo haci :V),Pregunta **undyne:¿como conociste y te volviste amiga de los hermanos esqueletos.**

 **Undyne:** Los conocis cuando los vi por snowdin aburridos y les dije que si queria unirse a cazar humanos

 **Kyo:** Sample text,Platica **toriel: lo respeto y esta bien si no me lo dices no es obligación.**

 **Toriel:** Gracias por comprender...

 **Kyo:...,** Platica **muffet: lo digo en serio, por ti yo aria lo que fuera para tenerte a mi lado, puede que actualmente no sea millonario, no tenga el rostro de un adonis y no tenga tanto musculo pero una cosa si puedo darte, mi corazón y mi vida.**

 **Pero nadie vino a responder**

 **Kyo:** Parece que muffet se tomar caps en volver tiene cosas que pensar...- **Viendo el mensaje en el celular de muffet-**

 **Kyo:** Pos vamos ala siguiente pregunta **alphys:¿puedo escucharte cantar "es un amor pecesil"?.**

 **Alphys:** Emmm...Mejor luego

 **Kyo:** Y yo ya tenia las palomitas u.u,Pregunta **asriel:¿te molestaría que te diga hermanito cabra?.**

 **Asriel:** Claro que no hehe

 **Kyo:** Beeeee,Reto **papyrus: te reto que veas en Internet creepyPASTA, créeme te sorprenderás. :)**

 **PAPYRUS:** _NO PUEDO HACER EL RETO,ESTA BLOQUEADA ESA PALABRA EN LA COMPUTADORA_

 **Atras sin que se diera cuenta PAPYRUS estaba sans**

 **Kyo:** Un pokemon D:...Digo sans,Presentacion **todos: les traigo una grandiosa sorpresa a todos los personajes presentes, e traído a 2 personajes especiales de un mundo que pensaron era mas que imposible de ir y salir, les presento a (baja el telón) kurama el zorro de las 9 colas y shukaku el mapache de 1 cola.**

 **La mayoria:** WOW!

 **Sans:** Okeeey...

 **Alphys y Undyne:** KURAMA Y SHUKAKU!

 **Kyo:** Magia negra D:, **sans: oye sans te traigo un batido especial que prepare yo mismo espero que te guste (miro que sans se lo termina todo y su sonrisa es mas grande de lo normal, lo que confirma que le gusto y me pregunta de que esta echo) oh nada solo los ingredientes de un batido común, el verdadero ingrediente que le dio tan buen sabor es la leche, mas especifico "LECHE DE CABRA" :) :).**

 **Sans tenia una cara de:WHAT THE FUCK**

 **Kyo:** Alguien tendra un mal rato y no sere yo :D,Pregunta **asgore:¿como es posible que con la armadura te veas te veas musculoso y con gran respeto, pero con la camisa hawaiana que tienes para tu trabajo de jardinero te veas hemmm como lo digo, mas rellenito?.**

 **Asgore:** Despues de que sali en la superficie engorde...

 **Kyo:** Gordo!,Espero verte en el siguiente cap r7u7r y siguiente review!

 **TTT:** **Nuevamente por acá, seguire con mi tematica pero primero algo.**

 **Nastablock dejame comentar que el poema es lindo pero no cumplio conque las estrofas debian ser de tres versos y rimas consonantes pero aun así quedo bien.**  
 **Monster Kid cuentame ¿Te castigaron tus padres por salir en busca de Undyne?**  
 **A ver Chara ¿No se te cansan las mejillas por sonreir tanto? Deberias enseñarles a las Miss Simpatia o tu deberias participar.**  
 **Sans ¿Tienes un gatito caliente?**  
 **Temmie ¿Como estas?**  
 **Su cientificensia Alphys, si se tuvieran que guardar 20 animes para salvarlos de un borrado masivo ¿Cuales eligiria usted?**  
 **Su guardialesa Undyne ¿Por qué huele a Sushi?**  
 **Estimada Toriel ¿Cual es el mejor publico que ha tenido?**  
 **Querida y hermosa Mettaton ¿Qué ser femenino del lugar es el más hermoso despues de tí?**

 **Napstablook:** G-Graciaaas...

 **Kyo:** O.O,Pregunta **Monster Kid cuentame ¿Te castigaron tus padres por salir en busca de Undyne?**

 **Monster Kid aparece corriendo...y se cae D:,pero se levanta :D**

 **Monster Kid:** Amm...Sii pero se les olvido luego

 **Kyo:** Ya quisiera que ami me pasara eso,Pregunta **A ver Chara ¿No se te cansan las mejillas por sonreir tanto? Deberias enseñarles a las Miss Simpatia o tu deberias participar.**

 **Chara:** No no me canso :),Y no soy para concursos gracias

 **Kyo:** Aja...,Pregunta **Sans ¿Tienes un gatito caliente?**

 **Sans:** Nope ya se me acabaron...

 **Kyo:**...,Pregunta **Temmie ¿Como estas?**

 **tEMMIE:** mUI bIEN

 **Kyo:** Hoi!,Pregunta **Su cientificensia Alphys, si se tuvieran que guardar 20 animes para salvarlos de un borrado masivo ¿Cuales eligiria usted?**

 **Alphys:** Emm haber...

 **Despues de 5 horas sigue decidiendo**

 **Kyo:** Mejor avancemos esto va durar,Pregunta **Su guardialesa Undyne ¿Por qué huele a Sushi?**

 **Undyne:** Ni yo se

 **Kyo:** Yo menos D:,Pregunta **Estimada Toriel ¿Cual es el mejor publico que ha tenido?**

 **Toriel:** Mis alumnos

 **Kyo:** Tarea tarea tarea D:,Pregunta **Querida y hermosa Mettaton ¿Qué ser femenino del lugar es el más hermoso despues de tí?**

 **Mettaton:** Yo diria que la hermosa Frisk cariño

 **Kyo:** Frisk wins!- **Voz de anunciador del street fighter-**

 **Kyo:** Siguiente review!,Y gracias y espero verte en el siguiente cap por aqui r7u7r

 **CarolTom-sama:engo derecho a preguntar!Encierren a Willy!... Ok esa no era :/**

 **Bueno basta de droga y comenzemos**  
 **Alphydyne: wey quiero la boda, déjenme ser la madrina D,:**  
 **Napsta: Eres kawaii! Dame un abrazo!.**  
 **cuCharisk: les reto a hacer cosplay de nico y hacer el nico nico nii :3 *le tira kilos infinitos de chocolate a Chara***  
 **Mettaton: yo voy a talleres de teatro, meteme en una teleserie mexicana o algo :,c (soy tu fan)**  
 **Papyrus:¡PAPYTON AL PODER!okno :v *le tira espaguetis para que no se enoje*(?**  
 **Sans y Koy (no sé si está bien escrito, tengo memoria de pez): les reto a invocar a SANNESS y que narre el resto del cap xd**  
 **Bueno eso es todo, creo que tenía más preguntas pero se me olvidaron :)**  
 **Besos**

 **Kyo:** SI ENCIERREN A WILLY!...Espera KHA?,Platica **Alphydyne: wey quiero la boda, déjenme ser la madrina D,:**

 **Alphys y Undyne:** Habra boda

 **Undyne:** Seras buena madrina?

 **Kyo:** Lelelelele,Platica **Napsta: Eres kawaii! Dame un abrazo!.**

 **Napstablook:** G-Gracias...Si claro por que no

 **Napstablook intenta darte un abrazo pero te traspasa**

 **Napstablook:** L-Losiento olvide que era un fantasma...

 **Kyo:** Basha basha que tenemos aqui,Reto **cuCharisk: les reto a hacer cosplay de nico y hacer el nico nico nii :3 *le tira kilos infinitos de chocolate a Chara***

 **Chara y Frisk se miran entre algo nerviosas...**

 **Un baile shido despues**

 **Chara:** Yo no vuelvo a hacer esto nunca D:

 **Frisk estaba sonrojada a mas no poder**

 **Kyo:** Esto va pal face,Platica **Mettaton: yo voy a talleres de teatro, meteme en una teleserie mexicana o algo :,c (soy tu fan)**

 **Mettaton:** Vere si puedo cariño

 **Kyo:** 7w7,Platica **Papyrus:¡PAPYTON AL PODER!okno :v *le tira espaguetis para que no se enoje*(?**

 **PAPYRUS:-Se lanza para evitar que los espaguettis se caigan al suelo-** _ESPAGUETTI SALVADO!_

 **Kyo:** Eso papyrus!,reto **Sans y Koy (no sé si está bien escrito, tengo memoria de pez): les reto a invocar a SANNESS y que narre el resto del cap xd**

 **Kyo y Sans se miran entre en si...**

 **Kyo y Sans:** Nope

 **Kyo:** Nadie me quitara mi titular :V,Espero verte en el siguiente cap por aqui r7u7r,SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO REVIEW

 **Lord fire 123:legue!...tarde pero llegue :,,v :**

 **Papyrus: -recibo la olla- gracias :D. ¿querrias que sans fuese como Swap!Sans?.**  
 **Undyne: como soy un caballero, te vencere sin tocarte -chasqueo los dedos y es rodeada completamente por un circulo de fuego azul- esta de mas decir, como son los ataques azules?.**  
 **Asriel: tranqui era broma, queria ver tu reaccion -le regalo un chocolate- no dejes que Chara te lo robe.**  
 **Chara: sorry -le regalo una nutella- , pero mira el lado bueno, Frisk es piadosa :/.**  
 **Kyo: me pasan un video con la pelea de kitsuneblue y the dark paladin? y un regalo -le doy un dorito-.**

 **Eso seria todo, sin mas,chao :D.**

 **Kyo:** El caso es que shegaste r7u7r,Pregunta **Papyrus: -recibo la olla- gracias :D. ¿querrias que sans fuese como Swap!Sans?.**

 **PAPYRUS:** _TAL VEZ,PERO PREFIERO AMI SANS LO QUIERO COMO ES_

 **Kyo:** Haww,Pelea **Undyne: como soy un caballero, te vencere sin tocarte -chasqueo los dedos y es rodeada completamente por un circulo de fuego azul- esta de mas decir, como son los ataques azules?.**

 **Undyne:-** **Con un movimiento de la lanza hace que todas las llamas se apaguen-** Eso no es de caballeros es de cobardes,Pero nomas te digo que estos ataques son diferentes

 **Kyo:** Vamo a disfrutar la fight,Platica **Asriel: tranqui era broma, queria ver tu reaccion -le regalo un chocolate- no dejes que Chara te lo robe.**

 **Asriel:** Oh okey y gracias- **Le va a dar una mordida al chocolate pero se muerde los dedos-** AUU!,Que que paso? Y el chocolate?

 **Ve a lo lejos a chara comiendose su chocolate**

 **Chara:** :)

 **Kyo:** WUT!?, Platica **Chara: sorry -le regalo una nutella- , pero mira el lado bueno, Frisk es piadosa :/.**

 **Chara:** Es lo bueno :)

 **Kyo:** Es muy piadosa es parecida a Toriel, Pregunta **Kyo: me pasan un video con la pelea de kitsuneblue y the dark paladin? y un regalo -le doy un dorito-.**

 **Kyo:** - **Comiendo el dorito-** Si ay video si lo paso si no pos no

 **Kyo:** Gracias dejar su review espero verlo luego r7u7r

 **Autor:A** **qui termina el cap 9 del Ask...Losiento por estos veintitantos dias sin cap,Pero estoy en semanas de evaluaciones y luego tengo que ir al dentista por un tumor D: y luego tengo que ir con otro doctor a cambiar mi inhalador para el asma que casi ya no me funciona ...Pos tratare de traerles caps mas seguido haci que no me maten D:**

 **Sin mas que decir,El cap lo despide Napstablook**

 **Napstablook:** A-Adios...N-Nos vemos en L-La proxima...

 **Disclaimer:Undertale es propiedad de toby fox**


	10. Ask 10-Final

Despues de tiempo sin aparecerse por fanfiction y solo continuar una historia el autor se ha dignado de finiquitar esta historia...  
SIP Asi como acaban de leer este es el ultimo cap de la historia! El despido al final y por ahora solo me limitare a darles un ultimo cap decente despues de meses o en este caso años olvidandolo

 **Bien...COMENCEMOS**

 **PD:** Las lineas - Son para pasar de pregunta y no repetirlas xd, el _ es para pasar de comentario/review

 **Kyo:** Estupida mis sentimientos :,v Como leyeron el autor dara fin a este hermoso ask literalmente escrito por ustedes y dandole vida por ustedes 3,Sin mas que decir comencemos con este ultimo cap! Y quedense al final el autor les tiene una propuesta!.

 **kitsuneblue**

 **oye paladin-baka no pienso perder este combate por muffet así que toma "golpes normales consecutivos" y para que sepas soy el líder yokai de los kitsunes, el nidaime kyubi (el primero es kurama) ahora las preguntas y respuestas.**

 **asriel:gracias y descuida te doy una manzana con caramelo, no es chocolate así que la cuCHARA no te la quitara, y por cierto me alegro que de nuevo seas asriel y se fuera para siempre flowey, ahora tendrás "sueños y esperanzas" de la vida jajaja.**

 **sans:wow wow no te enojes solo era una pequeña bromita claro la leche es real pero ¿a"calcio" no te gusto?.**

 **undyne y alphys:tranquilas no muerden pueden conocer a estos dos poderosos seres y acariciar las colas de kurama, en serio son muy amables con mis amigos porque mis amigos son sus amigos, claro no puedo asegurar que se queje un poco (susurrando:es un zorro de malas pulgas(metafóricamente hablando)).**

 **cuchara:(la miro fijamente)FEA(y salgo corriendo con su chocolate robado)SANS LA CUCHARA QUIERE PASAR UN MAL RATO.**

 **papyrus:¿sabias que sans apesar de ser flojo, es uno de los monstruos mas fuertes del subsuelo? incluso apostaría que derrota a undyne en un combate.**

 **todos:¿cual es su universo alternativo favorito?**

 **muffet:mi diosa araña si estas (o no) quiero darte este obsequio, una bolsa llena de rubís, zafiros y esmeraldas (susurrando:valen diez beses mas que el oro).**

 **algún personaje:solo es curiosidad pero ¿alguien sabe algo de las amigas de la tienda basurero?(la cocodrilo y la gata).**

 **temmie:hoi ¿que ases ahora que eres libre?**

 **toriel:mama cabra ¿alguna ves pensaste en tener una cita con sans? porque imagino que sera senSANSional.**

 **frisk:¿con cual monstruo (ademas de toriel)te gusta pasar el rato?.**

 **sin mas que decir y preguntar me despido con un sunshin de fuego azul pero antes le mando a paladin-aho un katon:rasen shuriken.**

 **Kyo:** Tranquilo chicos tranquilos ay muffet para todos...Bueno no asi que mejor dense en este ultimo cap :3

 **Asriel:-** Acepta la manzana con gratitud-G-Gracias! por el regalo y yo tambien me alegro de volver a ser yo igual mis padres y amigos!.

-Chara aparece de la nada y le roba la manzana-  
 **Chara:** Quien dijo que no por que sea chocolate no puedo robar?.

 **Asriel:** Hey! Eso es mio!-Hace un puchero y intenta quitarle la manzana-

-Asriel y Chara se van peliando por la manzana obviamente iba ganando Chara-

 **Sans:** Hehehehe muy buena esa chico tienes futuro en esto de las fromas hehehehe

-Alphys estaba algo nerviosa pero muy emocionada por poder acariciarlos,Undyne solo cuidaba atras de alphys por cualquier cosa-

 **Undyne:** Yo paso-Miraba como alphys los acariciaba y se quedaba algo nerviosa y intranquila-

 **Chara** :A quien llamas fea? **:)** y devuelveme mi **CHOCOLATE!**

 **-** Chara persigue a kitsune pero sans la detiene-

 **Sans:** Alto ahi pequeña demonio

-Suena megalovania en el fondo,Pero aparece Frisk con chocolates y llevandose a Chara a pasar un "Buen rato" 7w7-

 **Papyrus:** _TAL VEZ SEA UNO DE LOS MAS FUERTE PERO NADIE PUEDE VENCER AL GRAN PAPYRUS NYEHEHEHE!_

 **Casi todos:** Underswap!

 **Chara:** Dusttale...

-Muffet ha ido un refugio mientras termina esta pelea por ella-

 **Kyo:** -Agarra los regalos para muffet-Cuando vuelva del refugio yo se los doy no te preocupes ,:D

 **Catty y Bratty:** Aqui estamos!-Dijeron al unisono-

 **tEMMie:** Hoi!, EstUDIAR muCHO MUcho!

 **Toriel:** -Se rie un poco del chiste-No lo se,N-No me lo ha pedido -Decia algo ruborizada y nerviosa-

-Sans habia escuchado eso y saca su peine para peinarse(Denle un golpe al autor por inteligente :p) todo ruborizado-

-Frisk vuelve del "Buen rato" con Chara algo despeinada-

 **Frisk:** Eh,Pues con papyrus o sans siempre me divierto mucho!

 **TTT**

 **A quien escribe: ¿Puedes tomarte algo de tiempo para corregir errores ortograficos? No todos, claro, es dificil, pero para mejorar algo la lectura.**

 **Llegue denuevo.**  
 **Temmie, ¿Que tal si le das algo de Cereal Temmie a Sans? No olvides la leche.**  
 **Asgore ¿Mayonesa o ají? Lo que elija se lo come usted y lo otro se lo come Asriel.**  
 **Catty, osea, del uno al diez ¿Que tan genial es Bratty?**  
 **Bratty, como que, te hago la misma pregunta que a Catty.**  
 **Bob, si eres un Temmie, ¿Por qué hablas de manera correcta y escribes con buena ortografia?**  
 **Dogaresa, ¿Alguna vez ha pensado tener cachorros?**  
 **Chara ¿Que se siente estar muerta? ¿Chocolate claro u oscuro?**  
 **Jerry informame sobre la conexion del wifi.**  
 **Un personaje que se atreva a echarle cafe frio a quien presenta este Ask.**  
 **Papyrus, lanza Spaguetti a un lienzo y veamos que obra maestra sale.**  
 **Toriel, tu y Asgore compitan para saber quien come mas caracoles, apuesto a que Asgore solo puede comer cinco -Yo no puedo ni medio-**  
 **Undyne, haz malabares con tus lanzas y una roca.**  
 **Alphys, prestale tus lentes a Frisk.**  
 **Eso es todo, muchas gracias.**

 **Autor:** Veras aunque no lo creas antes de subir cada cap...Bueno en su momento leia la historia y corregia uno que otro error pero al final se me escapaban varias palabras de hecho aun me pasa con mi historia ¿Un Triangulo Amoroso? -La cual es mi fic actualmente vivo y es algo que todavia debo mejorar! pero gracias por decirmelo!

 **TeMMiE** :Se lO di una VeZ y se Lo AcAbo PEro AhORA Ya no mE AcEPTa CereAl :C

 **Asgore:** -Como buen padre prefiere el aji para que su hijo no coma algo con sabor tan feo o picante-TwT

 **Catty:** Super duper-En ese momento la interrumpe Bratty-

 **Bratty:** Mega genial!

-Se rien al unisono y seguian hablando entre ellas-

 **Dogaresa:** Claro que si!,En un futuro muy lejano quiero tenerlos!

 **Chara:** Es como estar vivo no sientes nada :),Chocolate Oscuro ;)

 **Jerry:** El wifi es muy malo aqui!

 **Kyo:** Ni que lo digas :,v estupido Autor pobre que no nos das ni wifi estable :,u

-Chara corre y le hecha un cafe frio al autor-

 **Chara:** Hecho! **:)-** Sale corriendo para que el autor no la atrape-

 **Autor:** Chara! :u-Todo mojado con cafe frio-

-Papyrus emocionado hace lo que TTT le dijo-

 **Asgore:** No yo me rindo D: eso no nunca!

 **Toriel:** Miedoso a que te gane-Decia triunfante-

-Undyne lo hace con extrema facilidad-

 **Undyne:** Eso es todo el reto?-Se ria por lo alto-

-Alphys le pone sus lentes a frisk-

 **Frisk:** Me siento mas inteligente :0-Choca contra la pared y se escucha al fondo a Chara reirse-

 **the dark paladin 007**

 **Se puede ver a golden fenix arriba de un avion caza y a dark paladin y a chara en un tanque**  
 **Paladin :mision matar al tonto que no escucha las adbertensias empiaza capitan fenix confirme el objetivo**  
 **fenix:objetibo confirmado casa del zorro de pacotilla roba novias de mi hermano esta en posicion**  
 **paladin: cadete chara cargue el tanque con toda la municion que tengamos**  
 **chara:si mi general(poniendo todos las municiones a la mano junto a un note7)**  
 **Kitsuneblue:** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ** **eee?**  
 **Paladin: fuego**  
 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

 **Y asi niños dark paladin goldfenix y chara eliminaron de la fas de la tierra a kitsuneblue ,y paladin y muffent se cazaron tubieron muchos hijos y fueron felises por siempre**

 **Preguntas lol**  
 **Undyne : trabajarias de niñera?**  
 **alpys: me enseñaroas fisica cuantica porfis**  
 **momy toriel: perdona asgore (lo digo por que es injusto tratarlo tan mal)**  
 **Sans:negachara busca para violarte segun escuche**  
 **chara:se sintio bien eliminar a la molestia que te molestaba**  
 **Frisk:te reto a darle a chara un beso con labial de chocolate _**  
 **Asriel: a que te dedicas**  
 **Todos: alguien a visto a un perro blanco se robo uno pasteles de queso( son mis faboritos)**  
 **Mi hermano no tiene ninguna pregunta por lo que esto seria todo y sigue porfa que me entretiene mucho esta seccion que has hecho.**  
 **El cap de determinacion de oro estara listo pronto junto a otro proyecto que e estado escribiendo y siempre con mi compadre tavopxp**

 **Kyo:** Pero que buena pelea la dvd :,D

 **Undyne:** Solo para mis amigos y solo ocasiones muy especiales 7-7

 **Alphys** :Con gusto!-Se emociona al ver que tendra un alumno-

 **Toriel:** No! -Se rehusa todavia de perdonar a asgore

-En el fondo asgore estaba hecho bolita llorando-

 **Sans:** No lo sabia,Y si es asi no creo que lo logre hehehehe

 **Chara:** Tu que crees? **:)**

 **-** Se pone el labial de chocolate y se prepara para no salir viva de esta,Va con chara y le da un pequeño beso a la cual Chara responde con un beso profundo-

 **Chara:** Ahora si te comere con mas gusto **:)**

 **-** Chara se lleva a Frisk a un cuarto privado 7w7-

 **Asriel:** Por ahora solo ayudo a mi mama y estudio en su escuela!

 **Todos:** Nope

 **kitsuneblue**

 **hola yo de nuevo para mas preguntas,**

 **sans: sans ¿porque solo brilla uno de tus ojos? estoy seguro que tu magia seria mas fuerte.**

 **undyne:¿ya tenias el apodo "undyne la inmortal" en el sub-suelo o lo inventaron los fans?¿tu también quieres escuchar a**

 **alphys cantar cierto? y ¿como conseguiste ese parche te sucedió algo para usarlo o lo usas para verte mas cool?.**

 **toriel:te digo de algo que te dará risa, busca en alguna pagina de vídeo "la naranja molesta" ADVERTENCIA:estos vídeos pueden matar de la risa véanlo bajo su propio riesgo, míralo con sans.**

 **chara:oye perdón por como me comporte pero esque recordar que usaste a frisk para matar a todos me llena de una furia descomunal, ya que soy un pacifista pero cuando alguien amenaza a las personas que quiero pelearía incluso contra el rikudou sennin para defenderlos (saco algo de mi bolsillo) asi que como muestra de paz que tal una barra de chocolate especial (lo saco y lo muestro frente a chara) la llamo "la mona lisa de chocolate" esta 100% echa de chocolate, creada por artesanos de chocolate y esculpido y pintado por cinceles y pinceles con pintura de chocolate (obviamente la pintura es de chocolate) y te regreso todos tus chocolates.**

 **papyrus:¿sabias que tus fans humanos hicieron canciones con tu música de batalla bonetrousle?solo busca en youtube "el gran papyrus" y los encontraras.**

 **alphys:que anime te gusta mas one piece o fairy tale? porque para mi es difícil decidir cual decidir.**

 **temmie:hOi tU erEs TemMie.**

 **sin mas que decir me despido, ha pero antes quiero que entiendan una cosa logre traer a kurama y shukaku con esto (muestro una enorme y compleja maquina) este es mi portal de multiversos esta echa y creada para no solo viajar de un universo a otro, tambien para otras realidades y su energía proviene de la magia, el chakra y la determiacion, con esto todo es posible (de repente aparece el perro molestoso y toca y babea todos los controles) OYE QUE HACES AHI FUERA FUERA (el perro se asusta y se fue, pero lo que iso logro que la maquina se volviera loca y sacara muchas caras conocidas y al final la maquina estallo) cof cof valla eso no me lo esperaba (luego miro a los resien llegados) ho hu (5 minutos después) bueno ocurrieron unos inconvenientes pero con tiempo y paciencia se solucionara, muy bien todos vallan con sus versiones originales (les dije a las versiones swamp, little,reaper,outer,dance,mafia y fell)tranquilos no se alarmen, según mi escaner son de una ruta pacifista son buenos monstruos, pero eso si aun tienen un poco de su esencia (toriel un poco cucu, papyrus un poquito gruñon y alphys fanatica del gore etc) llévense bien asta que arregle la maquina. :)**

 **Sans:** El otro lo tiene mi hermano ;)

-Chara regresa del cuarto sin frisk y solo toma todos sus regalos de chocolate-

 **Chara:** Gracias :)

 **Papyrus:** _ENSERIO?-Va a buscar un computador para ver-_

 _-_ Atras estaba Sans para supervisar lo que miraba su hermano-

 **Alphys:** Es muy dificil pero yo diria que One Piece-Seguia pensando en su eleccion-

 **TemmIE:** YeP Yo Soi Temmie y tU?

 **Kyo:** Mas personajes para cuidar noooooo D:

 **Autor:** Bien chicos y chicas que sigan leyendo esto(Porque no creo nadie lo lea despues de tanto tiempo xd)

fue un placer haber escrito este fic(Son las 5 A.M no eh dormido por subir este cap),Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo de dejar su review con preguntas y sin mas que decir han sido unos grandes lectores que han hecho este autor muy feliz 3

Sin mas,Hasta luego!

PD:Estoy planeando hacer One-Shots o una historia de undertale asi que si tienen ideas que me den dejenla en los reviews 3

BYE!


End file.
